Energizer Loki
by fan girl 666
Summary: Tony wants to run some tests on Loki and his magic before he is taken back to Asgard so he brings a peace offering hoping to tempt the God of Mischief into saying yes. Unfortunatly he also decides its a smart idea to give the trickster coffee with it. Friendship Fic.
1. Chapter 1 A Deal Is Struck

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Energizer Loki

Chapter 1 – A Deal Is Struck

Loki lay there staring at the ceiling of the room he had been placed. He was alive but badly injured and barely able to move without pain. His magic almost completely exhausted from the healing his body needed. He could only sit in brightly lit room and imagine the most dark and painful ways to end those so called 'Avengers'.

_'Is someone going to sit in the room with me as well?' _He thought angrily as he shifted his eyes towards the door where only muffled sounds could be heard.

Loki wasn't as stupid as his 'brother' when it came to the ways of Midgard he knew that Nick Fury had cameras throughout the cell and guards stationed outside it in order to make sure he couldn't escape this time. Not that he could anyway the beating that the green beast had given him spent most of the remaining magic he had on healing himself.

"- be fine I'll drop this off ask a him if he's up to the idea and leave ok," the annoying voice of Tony Stark echoed in the room as the door was opened making the trickster slightly curious about what he was going to be asked. "Besides Fury is spying on Reindeer Games in here if he tries anything do you really think he'll get that far?"

"That's not the point Tony," the Captain replied back in an annoyed tone. "Let Thor or I we can stop him if he does try anything we can stop him quickly you're not even wearing your armor he could seriously hurt you before one of the guards was able to restrain him."

"Ignoring that comment on my masculinity aside Rogers you are not my mother my safety is known of your concern." Stark irritably snapped back.

"But I'm your teammate that should count for something." Captain America pushed.

"Look you can tell me the entire 'I told you so' speech later if daddy-issues in there tries anything but until then let me move out of the way I am a man on a mission." Stark replied as the door was opened fully for the first time and Stark and the Captain became visible to Loki. He watched as Stark dragged a chair in with him in one hand well carrying a small white box and metal thermos in the other before closed once again. Loki briefly caught a glimpse of Captain America's worried face before the door shut completely.

"Loki nice to see you again," Stark chirped happily. "Enjoying the room?"

"It leaves much to be desired Stark." Loki answered back.

"Sorry but you see someone destroyed the Helicarrier and the upper parts of my tower so this is the only place close by that Fury thinks is secure." Stark responded snidely.

Loki kept silent and watched as Stark set the chair down a couple fee away from the trickster and proceeded sit on it well holding the box and thermos in each hand.

"Now then down to business," Tony declared giving Loki his full attention. "Your brother -."

Loki quickly interrupted Stark. "That lout is NOT my brother."

"Fine then," Tony sighed. "Thor has explained that you two are going back home soon and before that happens there was something I wanted to do with you."

"Which is?" Loki questioned.

"Just run some tests you know simple stuff like that." Tony said lazily.

"So I am to be experimented on before returning to Asgard." Loki crossly answered.

"Experiment no that's more of a Fury thing," Tony assured. "I was just hoping to take a few scans of you maybe get a hat that you can pull a rabbit out of you know see how your magic works."

Loki gave Iron Man's cheerful expression an annoyed look.

"And why should I let you do these 'scans' and 'tests' Stark," Loki proceeded questioned. "What will I get out of the agreement?"

"Well for starters out of this cell for a little while and," Tony proceeded to hold up the box and thermos. "This here is a little peace offering here of shawarma's and coffee two the greatest things ever invented besides my suits of course."

"Your attempts at bribery to not entice me Stark," Loki retorted "However the idea of leaving this dungeon for a while certainly has merit."

"Really," Tony exclaimed his face brightening like a child on Christmas morning. "And it's a basement not a dungeon."

"I will consent to your wishes on two conditions Stark." The trickster said watching happily as Stark's face darkened.

"What?" Tony questioned back.

"First is that you keep Thor and your green monster away from me at all times." Loki said plainly. He had no wish to see his brother or the beast that had whipped him around like a small child's toy.

"I can agree to Bruce, who is not a monster by the way," Tony responded back in a displeased tone of voice at Loki's choice of words for Bruce or the Hulk. "Your bro-, sorry Thor is going to be a little more difficult you are pretty much on lock down here no visitors and all, once he hears that you're out of cell he will most likely want to talk to you."

"Then don't tell him." The god simply answered back.

"That might work but don't blame me if it somehow leaks out to him Steve knows what I came to ask you and so do the guards and people watching you through camera's are listening so they now know." Tony said.

Loki scowled at the thought of Thor coming to bother them with his mother hen ways and irritating ramblings of how they were still brothers.

"What's your second condition Rudolph" Tony asked drawing Loki out of his thoughts of murdering Thor with cotton balls.

"I wish to be kept in what is the Midgardian saying 'the loop' I believe on what exactly it is you are doing." Loki said plainly.

"That's it you don't want extra pudding with your meals or something to do you just want me to tell you what I'm doing." Tony answered back perplexed this condition.

"Yes I am a scholar so whatever you are trying to do might be interesting," Loki answered back before given Tony a scrutinizing look. "And be aware that I am called the Liesmith for a reason so it would do you no good should you choose to lie."

"Alright then I keep Bruce and Thor away and tell you what I'm doing seems simple enough," Tony said placing the box on his lap and extending his hand. "We have ourselves a deal."

Loki stared at it for a moment before extending his own hand. It stopped a few centimeters within reach of Starks by the shackles around his wrists. He had forgotten about the metal restraints which connected to a chain that was bolted to the floor.

"Sorry forgot about those," Tony said leaning forward further to grasp Loki's hand in a firm shake. "I can't promise you though that Fury will let you out of here without some kind of bracelets on you."

"They are the least annoying thing given the situation." Loki retorted.

"Alright I'll get someone to bring you up in about an hour that should give you plenty of time to have your peace offering," Tony stated placing the box on the bed and the thermos in Loki's hand before turning back towards the door. "Enjoy"

Loki simply stared at the door for a few minutes before placing the thermos on the floor glancing at the box and opening it with one hand. Picking up half of the 'shawarma' as Stark called it and taking a small bite Loki found that it wasn't bad not something he would usually eat but it would have to do. When the food was done he picked up the metal thermos from the floor and opened the top. A small bit of steam rose up off the peculiar dark liquid.

_'It has a pleasant odor at least'_ Loki thought as he took a small whiff of the strange drink before taking a small sip not at all bothered by the temperature and then a larger one.

Quickly finishing the coffee and then placing the metal thermos on the ground Loki let out a content sigh and suddenly felt a more energized then he had before.

**Please read and review I would love to know what everyone thinks of my first chapter. Also Reviews feed the starving author**


	2. Chapter 2 Silence in the Lab

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

* * *

Energizer Loki

Chapter 2 – Silence in the Laboratory

There were very few things that Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton liked. He liked his bow and arrows, he liked Tasha (when she wasn't beating the crap out of him) and recently he found that he liked living in stArk Tower with the Avengers.

Except right now for Tony Stark.

Clint had recently come it realize that the owner of Stark Industries was COMPLETELY insane.

'Who in their right mind would invite the guy who helped nearly leveled half of New York up to his lab for a few _simple_ _tests_?' Clint thought darkly.

When Director Fury had moved a handful of SHIELD agents into the tower to keep an eye on Loki well Hill oversaw the repairs of the Hellicarrier he had ordered both Clint and Natasha that unless told directly by him one of them would be watching the God of Mischief over the cameras at **all** times. That being said when Clint saw Tony enter the room a make deal with Loki his jaw almost hit the floor.

After informing Fury of Stark's arrangement he had been ordered to go get the trickster and bring him up to Starks labs well Fury went to have a talk with the eccentric billionaire. Quickly making his way down the hall from the elevator to Loki's cell in the basement of stArk Towers Clint mentally prepared himself for the first confrontation with his former 'boss'.

"Orders from Fury to bring Loki up to Starks lab." Clint coolly told the guards standing next to the door.

"Understood." One of the guards said before opening the door.

Stepping into the room for the first time Clint's quickly swept the room for any clones lurking in the corners before landing squarely on Loki. The God of Mischief just sat there on the cot he had been provided with one leg pulled towards his chest well the other hung over the edge.

"Agent Barton how nice to see you again and with you weapon drawn this time are you here for a social call as well." Loki said brightly.

"No," Clint quickly dismissed. "I'm here to escort you up to Starks lab."

"Too bad we could have had such a lovely conversation about our past alliance." Loki elegantly replied not at all put off by the archer's frosty demeanor.

"Hands out," Clint growled unclipping a pair of shackles from his waist and quickly exchanging them with the restraints that had previously been on the tricksters wrists. "And it wasn't an alliance you brainwashed me."

"Keep telling yourself that Hawkeye." Loki whispered to the agent when he lent in to close.

"Let's go," Clint said fuming slightly. "You're walking in front of me so I can keep my eyes of you."

Loki just gave the agent a wide smile before walking out of the cell he had been locked in for the first time since he had been brought there.

* * *

(*Tony's Lab*)

"I don't know what you are trying to do Stark but you CAN'T make deals with the enemy." Fury declared to the man currently running around his lab gathering equipment.

"A deal that could us with other magical villains," Tony tossed over his shoulder as he picking up another scanner and placing it on a small cart. "Also when are we ever going to get another opportunity to study someone like Loki again, somebody who may I point out that Thor says is one of the best sorcerers of his world or realm whatever he called it."

"Hopefully never." Fury declared.

"Your just no fun," Tony said pouting a little at the one eyed man. "Thor says that magic and technology are the same things where he's fun so I want to know how it works."

"This isn't a game Stark," Fury said sternly. "Loki isn't a new toy for you to play with he's a prisoner and one that I can't wait to be rid of."

"Then let me do my thing with him," Tony said in a whiny voice. "If he breaks outta jail in Thor's world and comes back we could track him when **we** wanted to not whenever he feels like showing up like he did in Germany."

Weighing the pros and cons in his head Fury snarled out a quick "Fine" at the billionaire before turning and leaving the room swiftly.

Tony just smiled and went on gathering his equipment. Once he was finished gathering everything he wheeled the cart over to a chair he had set up in the middle of the room and waited for his _guest_ to arrive.

* * *

(*Minutes Later*)

Loki arrived ten minutes with a seething Hawkeye trailing behind him.

"Welcome to my lab," Tony said to the both of them. "Loki how'd you like the shawarma?"

"It was acceptable." Loki answered back.

"Good now if you could come and have a seat on this chair here," Tony gestured towards the lone chair. "We can get started."

Loki walked towards the chair and proceeded to sit down glancing at the cart next to him and the strange devices on it.

"Barton thanks for bringing him up buts it's about to get sciency in here so shoo." Tony said towards the SHIELD agent hovering in his doorway and making a 'shooing' gesture with his hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea Stark what if he tries something." Clint questioned annoyed at Tony's attempts to get rid of him like a small dog.

"Then I can listen to you join in on Steve's 'I told you so' lecture," Tony said scoffing at everyone's worry Loki was injured and nearly drained of magic how big a threat could he be. "Plus I have JARVIS and he'll alert everyone if Reindeer Games tries anything right JARVIS."

"Indeed sir." A disembodied voice answered back making Loki jump a little and look around for its source.

"Fine but when he throws you out another window again don't come crying to me." Clint said turning to leave the room.

"Don't worry I'll be dead so I won't now so back to your nest birdie," Tony hollered at Hawkeye's retreating back before turning his attentions towards Loki. "Now then let's begin shall we."

Loki sat quietly as Stark walked over to him and picked up one of the strange devices and presumably turned it on.

"Hey JARVIS think you could make a 3D model of Loki's body well I take some scans" Tony asked.

"Indeed sir." The disembodied voice answered again before another version of Loki stood in the room.

"What is that and who are you talking to Stark?" Loki questioned with interest looking at him double.

"That would be JARVIS he basically sees and knows everything that happens in this building in the building," Stark replied proudly. "I created him and he's smarter than most humans."

"Thank you sir." Replied JARVIS.

"He is like Heimdall then," Loki said before glancing towards the ceiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you then JARVIS when I subjugate this world I will allow you to continue your existence"

"Thank you Mr. Odinson." JARVIS answered back.

"Please call me Loki or if you must call be by something I would prefer master or Silvertounge Odin is not my father." Loki corrected the AI.

"Understood Mr. Silvertounge" Jarvis responded.

"If you're done soliciting my creation can we get started?" Tony spoke for the first time since staring his scans and looking at the 3D Loki.

"Interesting your magic is contained within your body like its own energy source but it doesn't put off any noticeable signs except a very faint energy signature," Tony said looking between the 3D Loki and the real one. "What happens when you use it?"

"Depending on the spell the energy is transferred from the castor to the intended object." Loki answered Stark like a teacher would a student.

"And the more energy you use the less you'll have in your body," Tony countered. "And since I'm guessing you used a lot in your takeover attempt and healing from the wounds Hulk gave you your own reserves would be pretty drained"

"Indeed you beast gave me quite a thrashing healing the damage he had done took more magic than I had originally thought it would," Loki answered. "Now I have a question before we continue."

"Alright shoot." Stark responded.

"That strange liquid you gave me what was it?" Loki inquired.

"Oh you mean the coffee what have you never had it before." Tony asked.

"No, but I did enjoy it perhaps you could make me some more well we continue on with this testing," Loki inquired again. "Please."

"Wow the manners are new," Tony said a little surprised. "So if I give you coffee and you'll be on your best behavior and I won't have to suffer through any 'I told you so' lectures."

"Yes." Loki said his eyes looked at Stark pleading a little at the thought of being denied the dark ambrosia.

"Alright, alright put the puppy dog eyes away," Tony said throwing his up hands in surrender. "JARVIS could you put on a pot of coffee for me and the green eyed puppy here."

"I am not a dog Stark but I will ignore your comment at the moment," Loki scowled. "Thank you JARVIS you are a gift to these unworthy mortals."

"You are quite correct Mr. Silvertounge." The AI responded in an amused voice.

"Hey stop corrupting my computer or no coffee for you." Tony said slightly amused reaching under the cart and pulling out some items.

Loki simply started at the small items in front of him before looking at Stark and raising on eyebrow.

"Part 2 of my tests," Stark declared. "The testing phase."

"Sorry it's not a hat." Tony said as he lifted a small rubber ball and handing it to Loki.

"And what am I supposed to do." Loki questioned.

"Nothing big or showy since you probably don't have a lot of juice left in you so something small and simple just so I can get an idea of how magical energy is transferred from you to the item." Tony answered.

"Alright then." Loki said simply looking down at the ball. A small puff of green smoke surrounded it before quickly disappearing leaving a small golden statue of Iron Man in his palm.

"That so cool what else can you do." Tony said excitedly looking at the statue of his suit.

Loki simply shrugged and lifted up his hand creating small versions of the Avengers in his palms who quickly jumped out and started flying around the room. Tony just stood there watching the aerial show and reached out for a miniature version of the Hulk when it flew to close. Before he could reach it though JARVIS's voice rang out

"Sir the coffee for you and Mr. Silvertounge coffee is done."

Quickly the flying Avengers disappeared in small puffs of green smoke, looking a little disappointed Tony glanced back at Loki who simply gave him a look that said '_coffee for magic that's the deal_'.

"I guess its break time." Tony said.

Loki simply nodded.

Walking over to the mini kitchen set up Tony grabbed two large mugs and the coffee pot and proceeded to walk back to the trickster holding the mugs out towards Loki giving him the chance to choose the one he wanted. Once Loki had chosen Tony set his own mug down on the cart and started to pour coffee into them.

"I prefer my coffee black so if you want anything you'll have to ask now or go without." Tony said as Loki held the mug staring down at it happily.

"No this is fine thank you." Quick came the tricksters reply as he started to drink the coffee.

"Please and thank you coffee must have more magic then anybody ever realized." Tony joked taking a sip of his own.

Loki chose rather to ignore Stark in favor for his coffee.

"So your magic," Tony asked causing Loki to look at him. "Is there a limit to how long your spells last or minimal distance of how far you have to be before a spell runs out?"

Loki thought for the moment before picking up the small statue in one hand and answering.

"Most spells will last for as long as I wish them," A small puff of green smoke appeared around the statue as a rubber ball once again took its place much to Tony's disappointment. "As for the distance if I was to cast a spell given my current levels and teleport to the other side of the city the spell would stop and whatever I did would revert back."

"Interesting," Tony said mentally filing away the information. "So you can teleport, make illusions and transform items can you make magic food as well?"

"Yes but it is normally not worth doing." Loki replied back.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

Placing the rubber ball back on the table Loki held his palm up as green smoke rose up it started to take the familiar form after a moment Loki was holding an apple which proceeded hand it to Tony.

"Magical food such as this might look and taste like an apple but there is no real substance." Loki answered taking another sip of his coffee.

"So it's like eating air?" Tony said looking at the apple.

"That is one way to put it I suppose." Loki replied.

"What about living creatures can you do anything to them?" Tony asked wondering if he could get some mice brought up for Loki to test his magic on.

Loki gave a smirk and held his hand out towards Tony before a green smoke appeared in front of his eyes.

"Much better." Loki said in an amused voice.

Tony glanced down at his body his AC/DC shirt and jeans had been replaced with a pair of black slacks and a white and black stripped shirt. Grabbing his iPad off the cart Tony lifted it to look at what else Loki might have done taking notice of the white gloves on his hands.

A completely white face, black eyebrows, lipstick and what he could only guess was eyeliner greeted him in his improvised mirror. A mime he Tony Stark now looked like a mime.

Setting the iPad done Tony gave Loki the darkest glare he could and opened his mouth to tell the super villain off.

Nothing came out.

"If you are trying to say something Stark you will find that you cannot I have also currently removed your ability to speak." Loki said casually dismissing the dark glare directed towards him.

Tony glared at Loki for a few moments longer before stretching his arms towards the trickster looking ready to strangle the god.

Loki instead glanced towards the door instead of worrying about Stark. He could hear heavy footsteps coming down towards the lab and prayed that they didn't belong to who he thought it was. As the door flew open and nearly coming off its hinges Loki could only groan as Thor stood in the doorway a look of pure fury written across his face. Immediately setting his eyes the mimed Stark Thor pointed Mjölnir at him and spoke.

"Man of Iron I demand an explanation," Thor yelled furiously. "What is this I hear of you experimenting on my brother."

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everybody who alerted/ favorited my story and a special shout out to TextbookSlytherin and Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna for their reviews. Thank you guys everyone and don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	3. Chapter 3 Whose Delicate Now?

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Writing

Energizer Loki

Chapter 3 – Who's Delicate Now?

*Tony's Lab*

'_Oh shit.'_ That was the only thing that Tony could think as he looked at the livid God of Thunder in his doorway. It dawned on him how having his hands stretched out looking ready to strangle Thor's baby brother might not be the best position at the moment.

"I will ask you once more Man of Iron," Thor said in a low and dangerous tone as he started making his way towards Tony from the doorway. "What is this I hear about you experimenting on my brother?"

Immediately putting his hands up in an '_I surrender_' fashion Tony started to back away from not only Loki but his very **large**, very **protective** brother who was still advancing on Tony. Mjölnir raised and aimed directly at Tony's stomach during the whole process. Though Thor was angry at the thought of his new friend experimenting on is brother he was not angry enough to want to kill the Iron Man …. yet.

'_Oh double shit.'_ He thought as his back hit the wall. Taking his eyes momentarily off the Thunderer Tony quickly looked around for an escape route. Not able to see one he flinched as a flash of metal appeared in the corner of his eye. Turning his head slowly Tony saw that Thor had quickly closed the distance between them and was glaring down at him with enraged blue eyes just inches away from his own terrified brown eyes.

"I am not in a gaming mood Starkson you will tell me what I want to know or you will taste Mjölnir thunder without your suit." Thor said is a low voice.

Opening and closing his mouth Tony tried to make a noise ANY noise to let Thor know that he wasn't experimenting on the way trickster the way Thor thought he was.

'_This is worse than any lecture I could have gotten from Steve. The most protective older brother ever born world is about to kill me and I can't say anything because his evil little brother thought it would be fun to turn me into a mime.'_ Tony thought hastily.

"Why do you not speak Starkson do you have nothing to say in your defense." Thor questioned annoyed and a little curious as to why his new friend wasn't saying anything. A first since he had met the mortal.

Tony quickly nodded his head and proceeded to grab his throat and shake his head trying to signifying to Thor that although he had something to say he couldn't. Raising his other arm Tony simply pointed at the person behind Thor in an urgent matter. Turning around the Thunderer saw his brother sitting in a chair calmly drinking something out of a mug and watching the scene before him with a bored expression on his face.

Glancing back at Tony and seeing his pleading look Thor quickly understood what had probably happened, turning away from the Man of Iron he walked over to the trickster. When he was standing a few feet in front of his brother he quickly giving him a once over with his eyes before asking. "Brother what have you done to Tony Stark?"

Making an annoyed face Loki at Thor's use of the word 'brother' Loki took the last sip of his coffee and placed the now empty mug on the cart next to him before answering Thor. "I am not your brother and as for your friend there I simply answered a question he asked."

"Which was?" Thor pressed.

"Whether my magic can affect living creatures of course," glancing at Tony Loki smirked before continuing. "I think it's an improvement personally."

Tony glared at the god in the chair well from his position against the wall well Thor made a frustrated noise. Seeing his chance Tony peeled himself off the wall he had just a moment ago been trying to become part off and cautiously walked over to the two gods. Grabbing his iPad off the cart Tony quickly typed a message on it before showing it to Loki.

"Not cool reindeer games turn me back."

"Yes bro- Loki return him to his previous self you should not be using your magic given your condition," Thor lectured before turning his attentions of Tony. "Also he still must answer my questions and cannot do so in this odd Midgardian form."

Tony could have groaned at Thor's choice of words having a feeling that an Asgardian shouting match was about to start.

"And what condition is that brother?" Loki curtly asked.

"You should be using what little magic you have to heal the injuries the Hulk has given you not making mischief." Thor answered unaware of the bigger hole he was digging himself.

"Thor I am not some maiden I can handle my injuries as well as any other warrior," Loki snapped having now gotten off the chair to stand at his full height in front of Thor his fists balled at his sides before continuing. "And if I wish to use them to cause _mischief_ as you say that if not your concern."

"A maiden you might not be but Loki you use their arts, even though you have trained with myself and the others in weapons Loki you are not a true warrior." Thor said naively unaware of how harsh it sounded.

Loki's face went blank the fists balled at his side relaxed but Tony knew better then to trust it. This was the calm before the storm. Backing up quickly and quietly he proceeded to dive for cover behind one of the work stations that were set up throughout the lab for his projects.

'_Thor you idiot, you big giant IDIOT!' _Tony couldn't help but think.

"Come now Loki remove your spell on Tony Stark and we will go back down to your cell before you injure yourself further." Thor said gesturing to the now empty air where Tony used to be. Confused he quickly found Tony was crouched down behind one of his table looking up at his brother in fear.

"Do you think me fragile Thor," Loki asked in a composed voice. "Do you think me like you would a maiden?"

"Brother I did not say you were a maiden just that you used their arts," Thor said looking away from Tony's cowering form and back into Loki's green eyes before continuing to answer him. "And although you are not fragile like maiden from a warrior's view you are rather ….. delicate."

Tony's jaw dropped marveling at the stupidity that had just come out of Thor's mouth well thinking_. 'Loki tries to take over the earth, destroys half of New York, nearly succeeds in destroying Fury's Hellicarrer and kills hundreds including Coulson but Thor calls him delicate.'_

Loki stood there as still as a statue. _'To still' _Tony thought shuffling a little further behind his hiding place waiting for the God of Mischief's retaliate.

Tony didn't have to wait long for it a few moments later it was like a giant force had come out of Loki's body hitting everything in its path sending them flying with great force. Even Thor was thrown backwards by the unexpected energy coming out of his brother's body as he was slammed into the wall behind him breaking through it and landing in the hallway. It even caused an indent to appear in the floor and ceiling.

'_Note to self never call Loki delicate.'_ Glancing over the top of the table Tony just marveled at the sheer destructive force the trickster had unleashed in his now ruined lab.

Calmly walking forward towards the hole in the wall and stopping just shy of it Loki raised his hands at what Tony could only assume was Thor.

"I'll show you that my _'maidenly arts'_ as you call them make me just as much of a warrior as you Thor," Loki said snarling a little. "I'll show all of you."

In the blink of an eye Loki was gone apparently teleporting away before Tony could stop him, not that he would want to given the tricksters mood at the moment. After waiting for a few moments to make sure that the trickster didn't decided to pop back Tony slowly got to his from behind his hiding space and walked towards the big hole in his wall well holding his iPad in front of him like it was Steve's shield.

'_I hope Thor's not hurt too badly.'_ He thought.

The first thing Tony noticed when he got to the hole was the color pink. Raising his hands to rub eyes not caring about whether the makeup Loki had done him up in got smudged in the process. Looking again to make sure that the scene in front of him was indeed real.

Thor the Almighty God of Thunder sat there on the floor unconscious for the moment his hair done up in pigtails a giant pink bow on each of them. But Loki hadn't stopped their Thor's normal outfit had been transformed into a bright pink dress with a white lace trim and appeared to stop just within range of his knees. _'Looks like something that should be on a little girl.' _Tony thought.

Continuing his inspection Tony saw that the God of Thunder was also wearing a pair of white stockings that also stopped just shy of his knees and pink Mary Jane shoes to finish it off_. 'They matched the color of the bows and the dress perfectly.' _Tony couldn't help but notice.

Thor groaned as he started to regain conscious putting his head in one hand. _'And sparkly pink nail polish to match everything else.'_ Tony thought before breaking down into silent laughter well clutching his sides realizing that as bad as what Loki did to him it could have been worse.

Hearing footsteps rushing down the hall Tony stuck his head out the hole and saw Fury and Barton along with two other SHIELD agents coming towards them.

"Stark what the hell happened." Fury said ignoring Tony's mime attire. Barton standing at his side well the SHIELD agents help Thor get back onto his feet.

"Long story short Thor came in angry about me doing some scans and tests on Loki, they then got into a fight and as you can tell by the hole in my wall and wrecked lab Thor pissed Loki off badly, I believe it was along the lines of him be 'delicate' and not a true warrior but instead a maiden. Anyway Loki blasted him my wall and saying that he would 'show us all' before he teleported somewhere." Tony typed before passing it over to Fury.

"I knew this was a bad idea Stark now a super villain is free now one of my team looks like he should be giving performances on a street corner well the other looks like he should be having a tea party." Fury growled at Tony handing back the iPad.

"Hey I was doing great …. aside from the mime thing the princess here was the one who pissed off the God of Mischief and made him leave." Tony wrote looking annoyed at the Director of SHIELD.

"Where is Loki now Stark." Barton asked speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Don't know he teleported away. But I doubt he's left the building he wants to prove he's a warrior just as much as Thor and we're the best people around he can use to prove it." Tony said holding up the screen for Fury and Hawkeye to read

Suddenly a strangled scream came from Thor. Five eyes turned to look at Thor who was now standing unassisted now by the SHIELD agents that had helped him up, following the God of Thunders attention down to the item in his hands Tony started to shake in silent laughter again. Thor's new outfit was the only thing Loki did Mjölnir now looked like some kind of weird mutant doll. Arms and legs had been attached to the handle, which was now wearing now a tiny carbon copy dress of the one Thor was in. The head which was mostly cover in yellow yarn had one uncoverved side which now had a little face painted on it, Thor's face beard and all.

In short it looked like a miniature hammer version of Thor.

"Why do I get the feeling this is only the beginning." Clint shuddered wondering what else the trickster was going to do well on the loose this time.

*** Authors Note***

**Loki's magic is being boosted by the coffee so for every times he has some a little more is restored. This is why he healed so quick after the first chapter and do all that magic. Just saying if anyone was wondering that's my reason. Fear the power that comes from caffeine.**

**Also I just want to say thank you to everybody who alerted/ favorited my story as well as all the people who reviewed you guys are great you deserve cyber cookies each and every one of you. Thank you everyone who read this and don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Writing

Energizer Loki

Chapter 4 – Hide and Seek

*stArk Tower Roof*

Loki stood near the edge of the roof atop stArk Tower, the building that should have become a beacon to his new world. Gazing out at the half ruined city Loki realized that he hadn't been up here since Selvig was setting up the machine for the Chitauri, before his failure at the hands of the Avengers. Backing up a few steps Loki turned around making his way towards the center of the roof where Selvig's machine once stood. Once there he raised his hands upwards towards the sky, closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his spell.

'_They will not escape.'_ Loki thought as a nearly invisible green mist started to come out of his fingertip and started creeping over the roof and down the sides of the building. No one below looking at the building or inside looking out would even notice the mist. This spell produced mist would just look like harmless sparkles of green light to the untrained eye.

The mist was a fairly simple but highly effective barrier spell. Not only was it invisible to those around it but it would keep all those within it trapped and unable to escape. The people outside its borders would be unable to enter unless he allowed them entry or the barrier was lifted. Though it wasn't normally a spell that used up a lot his magic covering the sheer size of stArk Tower completely had nearly drained him of his recovered magic

It took only a few minutes for the spell to finish but when the building was completely covered in the near undetectable green mist gave a faint pulse of green light before vanishing entirely.

'_Perfect.'_ Loki thought opening his eyes again and lowering his arms feeling the barrier spell around him. Loki started to walk closer to the ledge in front of him, peering down he realized his luck seeing has this ledge overlooked Stark's Iron Man landing pad.

'_This will do quite nicely.'_ He thought quickly teleporting down onto the pad. Loki scanned the inside of the penthouse through the glass walls quickly making sure that no one would be alerted to his presence just yet. Seeing no one Loki teleported into the building to a random place located somewhere within his barrier hopeful to start the next phase of his plan.

*Empty Office*

'_Now comes the hard part.'_ Loki thought using the last bit of his reacquired magic to change his shape and voice into that of Tony Stark.

"JARVIS" Tony/ Loki asked cautiously in the billionaire's stolen voice hoping his disguise would fool the AI.

"Yes sir." Came a posh British reply.

"Are you able to cut all communications to the building, both outgoing and incoming?" Loki asked silently praying this wouldn't raise any alarms.

"Indeed sir." JARVIS responded.

"Could you do that and also turn on all available coffee machines in the building." The disguised God of Mischief ordered.

'_It seems my disguise is working.'_ Loki thought thankfully doing an internal happy dance inside his head.

"Of course sir may I inquire as to why you would want to do this though?" the AI questioned.

Thinking for a moment Tony/ Loki let a little grin show on his face answering in what he hoped would be a Stark manner. "Well since everyone is bored I thought it would be fun to have a little game."

"You do have a fondness for games don't you sir," The AI responded before continuing. "Communications for both outside and inside the building are now cut sir and your coffees are brewing."

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony/ Loki said sticking his head out the office door checking for anyone in the small hallway. Loki started to hesitantly follow his nose towards the heavenly smell of the coffee he was craving keeping an eye out for any random SHIELD agents or Avengers along the way that might be looking for him.

"May I ask what game you are playing sir?" JARVIS questioned further his voice following the disguised trickster.

"Hide and Seek." Tony/ Loki replied entering a small kitchen at that appeared to be placed at the end of the hall.

'_Must be a place for Stark's workers to come and rest.'_ Loki thought making his way towards the machine he had seen Stark use when previously getting the coffee. Loki wasn't as dumb as Thor he had already figured out that his quickly recovered magic was thank to the dark ambrosia. Opening up one of the cupboards in front of him in search of a mug Loki saw that there weren't any. Instead there were small white cups made of some weird looking material in the cupboard. Pulling one of them out and placing it next to the machine Tony/ Loki hopped up on an empty space of the counter next to machine as he waited for the liquid to finish brewing.

Sitting there in silence for a few minutes Loki contemplated his next move. A small click was heard to his right, glancing down Loki saw the orange light on the machine was now off and the liquid had stopped pouring into the pot. Taking this as a sign that the coffee was ready Loki picked up the pot and poured some of the liquid into the strange white cup.

Lifting the liquid to his lips Loki quickly drank the liquid in a few short sips. Relaxing a little but still alert to any presence coming down the hall he let the feeling of the coffee and his magic merging wash over him before filling the cup and repeating the process.

"JARVIS." He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes sir." JARVIS responded.

"There are a few more things I would like you to do please." Tony/ Loki said letting an evil smirk grace his lips again.

*Tony's Lab*

Getting the full story of what happened from both of Loki's 'victims' both Fury and Hawkeye couldn't help but want to strangle the God of Thunder for pissing his brother bad enough that now he had to 'show them all' that he was a warrior just like Thor.

'_Now we have to go and track down that psycho again who knows what kind of damage he could do this time.'_ Fury thought glaring at Thor.

'_Why couldn't he have waited until Asgard to escape they're more capable of dealing with magic,'_ Barton thought at the same time also looking at Thor and frowning. _'Stupid Thor'_

"Stark you have any idea how to track Loki?" Fury asked turning his attention away from the god in drag and back to the silently laughing billionaire.

Lifting his iPad back up Tony started typing well his shoulders still continued to move in unheard laughter. "I can get JARVIS to scan the building for Loki's energy aside from Thora here he should be the only one in the building giving off that specific energy signature."

"Well then I suggest you do that." Fury growled reading the iPad.

Tony stopped laughing and gave Fury an irritated look before typing the word JARVIS into his iPad. A few moments went by without the AI's automatic response Tony typed it in again and again and again. Making a horrified face Tony came to realize that JARVIS was voice activated and he was currently without a voice.

"You can't ask him can you?" Clint asked smugly relishing at the horrified look on Stark's. Fixing the archer with an angry stare Tony crossed his arms and started to pout shaking his head no.

"JARVIS you there buddy?" Hawkeye asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes Mr. Barton." The AI answered the assassin making Tony pout further.

"Could you please scan the building for Loki's energy signature and tell us where he is." Clint asked grinning further at Tony.

"Certainly sir," JARVIS responded. "Scan complete I am unable to find Mr. Silvertounge's current location."

"What!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"JARVIS explain to me why can't you locate my prisoner?" Fury asked.

"Mr. Silvertounge's energy signature now covers the entire building and as per Mr. Stark's rules I am unable to tell you his current whereabouts." JARVIS answered smoothly.

All eyes turned to Tony who quickly shook his head and quickly typed "I didn't give him any order, I have no idea what he's talking about honestly!"

Fury turned to look at Thor asking. "You want to explain why your brother's energy signature is covering my temporary prison."

"I do not know what this 'energy signature' you speak of is but I would assume my brother has placed a barrier around the Man of Iron's fortress so that he might prove himself a warrior to use" Thor simply answered the director.

"JARVIS I have a question." Fury spoke directing his attention to the AI well mentally processing the information Thor had just told him.

"Yes Director Fury." JARVIS responded.

"What were these rules that Stark gave you?" The Director of SHIELD asked.

"One that any and all changes to the rules of the game must be spoken aloud by Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark alone, two Mr. Silvertounge's location cannot be told to any participants of the game, three all communication coming into and out of the stArk Tower is to be disconnected aside from any communicators already inside the building that is and finally I am to place the building on lock down until verbally told otherwise by Mr. Stark alone." JARVIS spoke listing off the rule

"Great a revenge seeking God of Mischief has us trapped in a building hoping to prove himself a warrior and your computer won't help us because you told him not to." Clint said reaching for his bow.

Furious by the accusation Tony quickly typed the shoved the iPad at Hawkeye "I didn't tell JARVIS to do anything Barton so don't blame me!"

"JARVIS," Fury asked playing a hunch. "When were these orders given to you and who gave them?"

"The orders were given to me by Mr. Stark himself five minutes ago." JARVIS stated.

"Thor is it possible that Loki tricked Stark's computer." Fury said looking at the Thunderer.

"Loki is a shape shifter and quite capable of imitating voices so yes it is possible that the ethereal voice of Starkson's fortress was tricked." Thor answered back.

"That doesn't explain why we can't track him." Hawkeye said

"My guess is that since Loki cast a spell on the building it gives off the same type of energy as him making him invisible to any scans at the moment." Tony typed on the iPad

"So what Loki changed into Tony and gave JARVIS a bunch of bogus rules to some dumb game that we now have to play and the only way they can be undone if Tony gets demimed?," Barton questioned.

"Aye it would seem so Bartonson." Thor said addressing the archer.

"JARVIS what game did Stark say the rules go to." Fury inquired.

"Hide and Seek." JARVIS simply spoke as all the occupants of the room groaned over his answer.

**I just want to say thank you to everybody who alerted/ favorited my story as well as all the people who reviewed you guys are great you deserve cyber cookies each and every one of you. Thank you everyone who read this and don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 5 – I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt

*stArk Tower Hallway*

"How many people did you say you brought with you again Fury." Tony typed showing the iPad to the Director.

"Including Barton, Romanoff and myself I have five here in the building," The director answered taping the communicator in his ear. "Attention all SHIELD agents and Avengers Loki has escaped everyone is to report to base in Stark's ballroom on the ninetieth floor."

"Bruce and Steve don't have communicators on them someone should go get them." Tony typed quickly before showing the screen to Fury.

"And why do they not have communicators Stark?" The Director questioned.

"Bruce was going to sleep last I saw him and didn't want to be disturbed and Steve isn't too good with technology." Tony responded.

"Fine then you and Barton will go and get Rogers well Thor and my agents here retrieve Banner," ordered the SHIELD Director. "We'll all meet up in the ballroom when you have them any questions."

"Do I have to go with Robin Hood T_T." Tony said adding an emoticon at the end to show his displeasure at his chosen companion and showing it to Fury.

"Yes Stark you do agent Barton can gain access to JARVIS remember." Fury sighed at the immaturity of the emoticon at the end of Stark's screen.

"He can gain LIMITED access to JARVIS only I have the honour of complete access." Tony said frowning a little at the memory of Hawkeye being able to access his AI when he couldn't.

'_When this is over I am SO doing something about that.'_ He thought.

"Limited or not he can so suck it up and deal with it," Fury growled suddenly remembering that he had no idea where to start looking for Roger and Banner. "JARVIS are you able to tell me where Roger and Banner are."

"Yes Director Fury," The AI responded. "Mr. Rogers is currently in the kitchen on the eighty-first floor and Doctor Banner is in his lab on the sixty-sixth floor."

"Thank you," Fury said directing his attention to the rest of the people in the hallway. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen split up and collect Rogers and Banner before Loki can get to them."

"Yes sir." The two agents said before walking off with Thor towards the elevator intent to complete their mission and get to Banner before the trickster. Tony just pouted and followed Fury and Barton towards the stairwell to collect the Captain.

*81st Floor*

"Maybe when Loki unmime's you we can get him to keep the silence part of the spell going." Hawkeye said grinning at the silent Tony as they stood outside the door leading to guest floor.

Tony just glared at the archer.

"No seriously I bet a lot of people would love it I can see the headlines not 'Tony Stark World's Biggest Mouth Silenced'." The assassin continued reaching behind to his quiver and grabbing an arrow to set up on his bow in case he spotted Loki.

Glaring harder Tony yanked the door open and walked into the hallway intent on making his way towards the kitchen before he killed Clint. Rounding the last corner Tony stopped dead and let out a soundless groan as blue eyes angrily looked at him from in front of the island in the kitchen.

"Hey Stark what's wrong?" Clint asked following up behind, taking a look in front of him Hawkeye let out a stifled laugh as furious blue eyes quickly looked up at him.

Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America the man who stood for all that was good and pure looked like he should be dancing at a male strip bar.

His normal costume had been altered by the trickster though his red boots had stayed the same his pants had been altered in a pair of chaps. Luckily whether on purpose or not Loki hadn't shamed the captain further by leaving area uncovered but instead magicked the Captain into a red speedo. A simple long sleeved white shirt covered the Captain's torso completely unbuttoned exposing his chest to the world.

'_That shirt looks like it belongs on the cover of Pepper's trashy romance novels' _Tony thought. Continuing his voyage upwards Tony saw that even Steve's mask had been changed to just a strip of blue cloth that covered his eye with little feathers resting next to his ears.

"Tony." Steve growled looking at the mimed billionaire.

Gulping Tony nodded.

"I told you so."

"Ok aside from Stark's stupidity Rogers why do you look like a stripper?" Clint inquired wondering how the trickster had been able to do this with the Captain throwing his shield at him. Quickly looking around the room Clint saw that the Captain's shield wasn't with his.

'_That's how.'_ He thought wondering where the shield was hoping Loki hadn't taken it as some sort of trophy.

"Loki he suddenly appeared in front of me when I came out to make myself something to eat all I remember is some green smoke appearing in my eyes and him saying '3 down 9 to go' when it cleared he was gone and I looked like .. like this." Steve declared his face turning red as he gestured down towards his outfit.

"Yeah well assuming that Tony and Thor are the other two in this equation Loki's most likely going after everyone in the building." Barton stated.

"What happened to Thor?" Cap questioned.

Lifting up his iPad Tony showed Steve a picture he had discreetly taken of the god's new outfit. Steve let out a little chuckle seeing how he wasn't the only one who had been dressed up by the trickster.

Tony quickly typed something into the iPad showing it to Steve. "I'm sorry you look like someone who should be giving lap dances to horny women but you can blame Thor for the current game we're in."

"Game?," Steve questioned confused before continuing. "And what does Thor have to do with this?"

"Hide and seek according to Tony the God of Thunder basically told Loki that he was a women because he used magic the word delicate was also involved." Clint answered this time looking at Tony to see if he was right. Tony simply nodded grimly remembering Loki blasting Thor through the wall for his comment.

"I'm going to throw my shield at him again I swear." Steve mumbled under his breathe but Clint and Tony still heard him and nodded their approval at the idea.

"Thor and a couple of agents went to get Bruce but we should head up to the ballroom Fury wants to have a meeting their too debrief everyone on the situation." Tony typed before showing the screen to Steve as Clint nodded.

"Where's your shield?" Clint asked

"In my room we can pick it up on our way to the stairs." Steve said walking past the two men and proceeding down the hall towards his room. Tony and Clint turned to follow the Captain before sharing a knowing look and quietly laughing into their hands, not that Tony could laugh.

Walking into his room Steve picked up his shield from the edge of the bed turning around he saw Clint and Tony straining not to bust a gut at something.

"What?" He questioned.

"Umm Cap I think you should check your back." Clint said standing up straight well trying to maintain his composure hoping that the shield they had some for wouldn't be thrown at his if he pointed out what was so funny.

"Huh" Steve said confused. Heading towards the bathroom Steve stood with his back to the mirror turning his head around he glanced to see what the two men were laughing at.

"I'm going to throw my shield and Thor AND Loki now." He yelled from the bathroom before emerging his face a deeper shade of red then before.

Two white stars had been placed on the back of Steve's new red speedo. Each one placed dead center in the middle of each butt check.

***Authors Note***

**I looked it up and Stark Tower has 93 stories so I decided that the top 2 floors would be Tony's penthouse and armoury, his lab would be below them on the 91****st**** floor. Floors 90****th**** – 81****st**** would be guest rooms for anyone staying over. A ballroom would take up the whole 80****th**** floor for special occasions or in this case when Fury needed a temporary base camp and the rest of the building would be a normal office building with labs for all the different departments to work out of.**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Matter of Pride and Shrunken

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 6 – A Matter of Pride and Shrunken Heroes

*stArk Tower Elevator*

'_Why would Loki do this?'_ Thor thought from inside the metal box that was heading down to Dr. Banner's location letting out a large sigh.

"Are you alright sir?" The female agent asked snapping Thor out of his thoughts.

"Yes agent -." Thor started before realizing he didn't know the women's name.

"Zoom sir, Nora Zoom." She supplied.

"Lady Zoom I am just concerned for Dr. Bannerson his other half gave Loki quite a beating I fear what my brother shall do as revenge." Thor explained.

"I see," Zoom said before adding on. "Forgive me for saying sir but Dr. Banner is not the only one who should be concerned."

"What do you mean?" The male agent asked speaking for the first time.

"Colt Loki's trapped everyone in the building because he's been hurt we should all be worried about what he might do next." She said.

"My brother is still hurt why was I not informed of this." Thor cried worried for Loki now.

"Uh sir you were the one who hurt your brother." The now named Colt said cautious what the enclosed space and new information might cause the Thunderer to do to him.

"I have not hurt my brother." Thor defended rounding on Colt still not fully aware of what he had done.

"No sir you did," Zoom stated. "You hurt his pride and from what I've seen Loki has a lot of that."

"I am in a dress for the second time in my life because I have wounded my brother's pride." Thor declared gesturing down at his pink and white ensemble.

"Yes sir that is how I see it." Zoom said simply as Colt muttered something about 'second time?'.

"How did I do that I simply worried for his safety when Lady Romanoff said that the Man of Iron was doing tests on him." Thor claimed.

"Yes but Mr. Stark tests weren't causing him any harm," agent Zoom said.

"How was I to know this?" Thor questioned.

"Instead of storming in you could have watched through the cameras we had set up," Nora answered reminding Thor of his mother Frigga when she scolded him. "Had you said what you had to me I would have just shot you in the foot."

"You would have attacked me for my words." Thor inquired at the female.

"If you questioned my abilities as a fighter like you did Loki's and you called me delicate then yes I would have shot you in the foot." agent Zoom replied simply

"Yeah but you don't agree with what this psycho is doing do you Nora." Colt gapped at the female.

"That 'psycho' as you call him is my brother." Thor threateningly growled turning his attentions back to the man.

"No I don't but if someone said that to you James what would you have done." Zoom defended.

Thinking for a few minutes agent Colt answered. "Ok I see you point but I would have just punched them in the face for questioning me not shoot them in the foot."

"You're not a women how has to put up with macho bullshit though." Zoom shot back.

"Because I know that you and every other female agent in SHIELD would have my balls on a silver platter if I said anything," Colt said before quickly adding. "Not that I would your all tough ladies."

"And don't you forget it," Zoom smirked before turning back to Thor. "You see sir what you told Loki has now made him feel like his has to prove himself something I think he did when he first arrived and pissed Director Fury off so much."

"Aye Lady Zoom perhaps you are correct." Thor said hoping to never end up on the wrong side of any female agent in this organization if they were all like Lady Romanoff and Zoom it would be like fighting Sif.

"I know I am Lady Thor." she said with a smirk reminding Thor slightly of Loki.

"Excuse me I just thought that I should inform you that we have arrived on the sixty-sixth floor." JARVIS voice ran out cutting off whatever Thor was going to say next before he could even begin.

"Thank you JARVIS," Agent Zoom said as she and Colt got off the elevator raising their tranquilizer guns ready to shoot the God of Mischief is he appeared as Thor brought up the rear. "Could you tell me where Banners lab is located?"

"Dr. Banner is three labs down from the elevator on your left I would also like to make you aware that Mr. Silvertounge is currently with him." The smooth British voice answered.

"What!" everyone exclaimed breaking into a small run hoping to get to Banner before Loki could take their most powerful player out of commission. Just as they got to the door of Banner's lab the door was blown outwards and smashed through the glass of the lab across from it followed quickly by a chair. Quickly standing at the labs now empty doorway they saw Loki standing there in front of them.

"Brother!" Thor cried seeing the trickster. Loki just turned towards the three people, two of whom had tranquiller guns already pointed at him, who were standing just outside the room. He gave a small smirk before waving goodbye and disappearing.

"What just happened?" Colt questioned.

"Not sure," Zoom replied. "Dr. Banner you still in here?"

A small flash of green was all the warning they got before Thor was thrown backwards for the second time today landing on the door that had landed in the lab behind him. A small roar rang out as the agents aimed their guns at the green blob on Thor's chest.

"Hulk smash hammer man!"

"Is that?" Colt asked lowering his gun a little.

"I'm starting to see where the mischief part of Loki's title is coming from." Zoom said as she lowered her gun completely.

Thor just stared at the small version of his green friend, he couldn't have been more than seven inches tall and was very angrily standing on the Thunderer's chest looking for any excuse to start hitting the god.

"Friend Hulk what has happened to you?" He questioned.

"Puny god make Hulk puny but Hulk prove that he is still strongest there is." Came a growled answer from the little green giant.

Kneeling down next to Thor agent Zoom put her gun on the ground next to Thor and held her left hand out to the miniature Incredible Hulk. "Hulk if you want to prove that would you mind coming with us?"

"You take Hulk to puny god?" He questioned looking at the women.

"Not yet," she said in a nonthreatening tone hoping that he would calm down enough to either turn back into Banner or let her carry him to the ballroom where everyone was sure to be by now. "But we can take you to everyone else and they can help you find the puny god so that you can smash him again ok."

Hulk simply looked at her hand. "Hulk can get their himself."

"Yes I'm not saying you can't but if you let me carry you we can get their faster and you can smash the puny god sooner." She reassured the small green man not wanting to insult him.

Taking a deep breathe Hulk nodded before starting to shrink into a small version of Bruce Banner. Nora quickly caught him and cradled him in her hands pulling him gently towards her.

"Colt go into the lab and get Banner's shirt if you can find it," she ordered looking at Thor. "Sir are you able to get up should I have Colt help you when he returns?"

"No Lady Zoom I am well," Thor assured already starting to rise to his feet. "Though friend Hulks punches may still knock me off my feet but they are not as strong as before."

"Sir I would advise you not say that to him when he wakes up." Nora said with a frown glancing down at the sleeping Banner.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to insult Hulk like that we could have a worse situation then Loki on our hands," Colt said returning to the two raising a white bundle of cloth in his hands. "No luck with his shirt but I found a lab coat we might be able to use."

"It'll have to do come on boys and girl lets go meet up with Director Fury in the ballroom." Zoom said cradling the sleeping Bruce in one arm well she picked up her gun. Standing up she stated to return to the elevator they had used to get here hoping for no more surprises until they made it to the ballroom where everyone was.

"You Midgardians and my brother take your pride must too seriously." Thor mumbled under his breathe.

"Like Mr. God of Thunder here is one to talk about pride." Colt said to Nora causing Thor to look like a little boy whose hand had gotten caught in the cookie jar at his heard thoughts.

'_Pot meet kettle.'_ Nora thought smiling a little as they entered the elevator and started their journey up towards the ballroom.

***Authors Note***

**I do not own SHIELD but I claim Nora Zoom and James Colt any similarities to other people is just a coincidence.**

**Also I looked it up Hulk is normally 7'9 and Bruce is about 5'9 so I decided to make Hulk 7 inches tall and Bruce about 6 inches.**

**Victims so Far**

**Tony: Transformed into a mime.**

**Thor: Dressed in drag.**

**Steve: Dressed up like a stripper.**

**Bruce/ Hulk: Shrunk.**

**Still to Go:**

**Clint**

**Natasha**

**Fury**

**SHIELD Agents**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting Loki and Ballet

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 7 – Hunting Loki and Ballet

*stArk Tower Ballroom*

Nick Fury stood behind two of the SHIELD agents he had brought to keep an eye on Loki looking over the monitors in front of him for the escaped trickster.

"Director Fury is there still no sign of Loki." A voice said as someone came to stand next to the Director.

"No Agent Romanoff still nothing." He said turning his eye towards the woman.

***Ding***

All agents immediately pulled out their weapons aiming them at the elevator confused when no one appeared in the open doors they started to wonder if it was some type of distraction from the God of Mischief.

"Hold your fire we're friendly." Zoom's voice broke out from the elevator poking her head out from beside the open door.

Everyone simply lowered their weapons as three people came out of the elevator. _'Didn't I send those three to go get Banner?'_ Fury thought.

"Where's Banner?" Fury asked looking between the two agents for the doctor hoping he was just hiding behind Thor.

"Uh about that sir," Colt started looking towards Agent Zoom and something on her shoulder. "It seems that Loki got to Banner before we could arrive."

Following Colt's gaze to Zoom Fury saw a small version of Bruce Banner sitting on her shoulder looking at the Director waving when he noticed the attention.

"Banner please tell me that's not you on Agent Zoom's shoulder." Fury stated at the man's position on the female agents shoulder.

Walking closer to everyone Nora simply placed the doctor on one of the small tables SHIELD had set up when they first arrived.

"Sorry Fury but he got me to it seems." Bruce apologized watching the women who had carried him walk towards the male and retrieve the white bundle of cloth from his arms and a pair of scissors before returning to the table.

"We couldn't find your shirt so we'll have to improvise." She said simply before starting to cut the sleeve of the now revealed lab coat.

"Banner what happened?" the Director said pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of the tiny doctor. Tasha stood beside him also looking down waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, I was asleep in the lab Tony let me use when I felt someone poking me in the head. I thought it was just Tony coming to bug me so I waved it off telling him to leave," Bruce started to explain. "Then I heard Loki's voice telling me that he 'wasn't Stark and would appreciate it if I would wake up'."

"What happened next?" Tasha asked.

"Until I saw him standing in front of me I thought it was a bad dream then when I started to turn into the other guy there was a puff of green smoke and then nothing," Bruce said before looking up at the female agent cutting off the other sleeve of the coat. "It wasn't till I woke up in Agent Zoom's arm did I realize what he had done to me."

"Did she explain to you what's happened?" Fury asked looking at the women who was cutting up remaining part of the coat into long strips of cloth.

"You mean Thor pissing Loki off yeah we covered that." Bruce answered.

"You two have any idea what happened next?" Fury said looking between the two agents.

"My best guess is that Hulk wasn't too happy about being shrunk and threw a chair at Loki trying to hit him," Zoom started to explain holding out a long strip of white cloth to the shrunken man who just smiled up at her saying a small 'thanks' as he took it. "It must have missed Loki and hit the door behind him knocking it off its hinges because it was blown back into the lab behind it."

"Yeah when we arrived Loki was standing in the room he must have teleported away because one minute he was there the next he was gone." Colt continued placing a small binder he had picked up off the table in front of Bruce trying to give the man some privacy.

"Aye my brother most likely teleported away," Thor said as he started to finish up the story well Bruce stepped out from behind the banner wearing a toga. "I was then knocked backwards by an angry Hulk who was Lady Zoom here was able to calm down."

***Knock Knock***

All eyes trained on the door Fury nodded at Tasha who proceeded to walk across the room towards the door her gun trained on it ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Girl Scouts anyone wants to buy some cookies." Clint's smug voice said when she opened the door seeing her.

"I thought Thor was supposed to be the Girl Scout," she said letting the men into the room seeing Steve she simply asked. "Loki?"

Nodding his head Steve's face went completely red again.

"I see you're still normal Tasha how'd the others make out getting Banner?" Clint questioned as they followed the Russian woman back to the table where Fury was sitting.

"That depends on your definition of success Clint." She said gesturing to the toga wearing man on the table.

"Ouch Banner and I thought Steve had it bad," looking down at the man before asking. "Does the jolly green giant know yet?"

"According to the bruise on Thor's jaw and Tony's busted labs it's a safe bet." Bruce answered looking up at his fellow victims.

"Hulk's shrunk yet still was able to destroy my labs?" Tony typed showing the screen to Bruce.

"More like a door and window, you might also have to replace a chair." He said looking up at the mime.

"Director Fury no sign of Loki yet but we may have known where he has been." One of the agents sitting in front of the monitors said.

Getting up from his chair Fury walked over to the agent well everyone followed. Steve paused for a moment before picking Bruce up not wanting him to feel left out.

"Show me."

"Yes sir I think he was on the 37 floor in the staff break room that styrofoam cup wasn't their when we looked earlier." The agent said point to the idea on the screen.

"What would Loki being doing a break room?" Steve asked.

"Taking a coffee break maybe." Clint supplied before realization dawned on his face and he looked at Tony.

"What?" Tony typed.

"This is **defiantly** your fault." He said pointing a finger at the billionaire.

"What but I thought Thor was the one who pissed off Loki?" Bruce asked from Steve's hands remembering what the female agent had told him.

"Yeah but before Loki came up from his cell Tony gave him shawarma and coffee." Clint supplied.

"You also gave him a cup when he was in your lab Stark." Tasha added.

'_And if the coffee added to his already depleted magic SHIT!'_ Tony thought thinking about it before typing. "I may have given him the juice he needed but I didn't piss if off."

"Aye I am responsible for that." Thor simply said.

"Look we can fight about whose fault it is later," Fury started as Clint mumbled 'Stark's' under his breath. "Let's just worry about catching Loki for now, Stark I want you to go get in your suit we'll need all the fire power we have to hunt down this energizer bunny from hell."

"That's probably a good idea maybe someone should also ask JARVIS what other coffee makers are on in the building to find out where Loki is currently." Tony typed showing it to Fury.

"Jarvis what coffee makers are currently on in the building?" The Director said taking Tony's advice.

"There are currently 52 on in the building Director Fury." The AI answered.

"Why the hell is there so many on?" Clint asked.

"Mr. Stark asked me to put them on when he was making the rules to his game." JARVIS answered.

"Smart little bastard." Clint mumbled.

"Loki must have realized what the coffee does earlier and made sure we were unable to track him," Tony typed. "Ask JARVIS to tell you what floors and to get my suit ready we're sure find him at one of these places."

"JARVIS can you please tell us the floors where the coffee makers are on," Steve asked. "And could you get Tony's suit ready."

"Of course Mr. Rogers the floors are 10 – 60 as well as the ones on in Mr. Stark's labe and penthouse." JARVIS responded.

"That's a lot of floors," Clint whistled looking at Tony. "Why'd you have to build such a big tower Stark?"

"Pepper designed it." He explained.

"Clint's right director that's a lot of area for twelve people to cover." Tasha said looking at Fury.

"I'll radio the men in the basement to start from 10 well everyone else will go with Barton start making their way down from 60," Fury explained. "I'll stay here and monitor the cameras in case our other player makes and appearance well you."

"Are you going to be safe up here alone Fury." Clint asked the man.

"Probably not but that's what going to happen now get moving people," Fury ordered looking at the Russian women she simply said. "Agent Romanoff you take Stark to get his suit from upstairs."

Tasha grabbed Tony's arm and started dragging him towards the elevator as Clint and everyone else made their way towards the stairs leaving Fury alone in the ballroom.

*Ventilation Shaft*

'_Smart move Director Fury but not smart enough.'_ Thought a small black mouse before it disappeared into a puff of green smoke intent to make it to the penthouse before the two in the elevator.

'_But not smart enough.'_

*Pent House*

The pair stood there in silence most of the way Tasha not needing to say anything and Tony not sure what to say before he quickly typed something that had been nagging at him and showed it to the redhead.

"How much trouble do you think I'll get in when this is all over?"

"Honestly," she said looking at the billionaire mime. "Since you didn't know this would happen probably not a lot but you should prepare yourself for the worst if we're able catch Loki."

"And if we don't?"

"I suggest you and Thor hide." Tasha said seeing no point in lying to the man.

***Ding***

The first thing the noticed when the doors opened was the Iron Man suit, the second was the green glow coming off from the chest. Quickly grabbing her gun Tasha pressed herself against one side of the elevator well Stark pressed himself against the opposite wall, both simple waited for the suits assault.

Nothing came.

Tony looked at Tasha and raised an eyebrow in question, taking a risk Tasha quickly peeked her head out to take a quick look at what the suit was waiting for. Not believing the scene she had just seen she stuck her head out and looked again before holstering her weapon and saying to Stark.

"Loki beat us here."

Tony looked confused before looking out of the elevator himself to see what the maniac had down to his suit. He watched as his precious creation raised its arms above its head making a circle, it raised itself up onto the very tips of toes before starting to do a spin in place.

"Is it doing what I think it's doing Widow?" He typed passing the iPad over to the women.

"Unless a ballerina has somehow gotten into your Stark it's dancing ballet." She answered letting out a small smile.

'_This means WAR!'_ Tony thought.

**Victims so Far**

**Tony: Transformed into a mime.**

**Thor: Dressed in drag.**

**Steve: Dressed up like a stripper.**

**Bruce/ Hulk: Shrunk.**

**Iron Man suit: Currently dancing ballet.**

**Still to Go:**

**Clint**

**Natasha**

**Fury**

**SHIELD Agents**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rainbow Glitter

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 8 – Rainbow Glitter

*stArk Tower Penthouse Living Room*

Tasha and Tony continued to watch the dancing armour for a few moments before a puff of green smoke on top the bar drew their eyes.

"How are you both enjoying the show?" The trickster said from his seat on the bar's counter. Tasha immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it a Loki not wanting to shoot yet unless given a good reason or ordered, taping on her communicator she called down to the Director.

"Fury I have Loki what are your orders."

"Keep him there as long as you can well everyone else disposes of the coffee." Fury answered.

Tony all the while just simply stood there at her side looking furiously at the god but unable to express it verbally like he normally would. Loki just smirked at him making a 'shhh' motion at the silent billionaire before spinning around and jumping the counter to a place behind the bar.

"Shall I make you a drink Stark, Agent Romanoff," He asked picking up a bottle of scotch gesturing to each of the people before looking at the redhead. "Also tell your Director that he should know by now that no one can keep me in a place I don't feel like being kept"

"Don't you think you've made enough drinks today Loki?" Tasha questioned thinking about all the coffee makers that he had turned on in the building well posing as Stark.

"Ah yes the coffee well if I am to finish my work I should be able to have a pick me up now and then." Loki said pulling out a glass and pouring himself some of the scotch.

Tony either being very brave or stupid at the moment just walked over to the bar quickly typing something onto the iPad and showing it to the villain when he got there who stood their sipping his scotch.

"I know Thor said something stupid but why do ALL of us have to suffer."

"Simple … this stuff is horrible by the way" Loki said pouring another glass before looking at the mime. "You bested me and my army I want revenge."

"Then stop drinking it you demented reindeer." Tony typed at the insult to his expensive liquor

"Then why not attack like before?, Tasha interrogated having coming to stand next to Tony at the bar well the Iron Man suit continued to dance, audience or not. "Why not kill Thor when your magic returned and his guard was down?"

"As I am sure you have been informed but my brother seems to think magic is weaker then brute strength and although that would normally be the case there are exceptions to that rule." Loki said looking to the woman whose gun was still trained on him.

"And you're the exception?" Tasha inquired.

"There are very few in Asgard whom I would say could beat a warrior with their magic, I once included," Loki said taking another drink. "Although I am not aware if that is the case in the all of the nine Realms they can be very secretive when it comes to their sorcerers and sorceresses."

"Still doesn't explain you pranking the rest of us Reindeer Games." Tony typed.

"You are the ones who bested me therefore you must all share the fate," Loki explained. "Had one of you simply not been in the building I would have overlooked them for a time … also."

"Also?" Tasha asked

"I did get my name God of Mischief for a reason humiliating you all like you did me is a much better revenge then simply killing you." Loki answered smirking at the two Avengers.

Holding the now empty scotch bottle up Tasha and Tony watched as a green smoke surrounded it and the glass on the bar before clearing producing a cup and pot. A pot that was previously located in the coffee maker behind Tony's bar for when someone needed a quick sobering.

Tasha didn't hesitate she fired her gun at the trickster. Loki dodged the bullet jumping to the left to try and put some distance between him and the Russian assassin. When he landed a few feet away from her he quickly stood up and lifted his hands as she quickly fired again. In a split second three more puffs of green smoke appeared in the room, one surrounding Loki well the other two surrounded Tasha and the midair bullet.

When it cleared a second later Tony saw that Loki was gone but a large patch of glitter had landed on the wall behind where he had been standing.

"Stark how bad is it?" Tasha said. She had quickly closed her eyes upon seeing the smoke starting to surround her now she slightly worried what the trickster had done to her. Tony wasn't surprised she was asking given what she had seen done to him and the others.

Walking away from the bar Tony came to stand a few feet in front of the woman quickly snapping a picture with his iPad before taping on her shoulders to show her what Loki had done. Opening her eyes and seeing the picture she started cursing in Russian.

Her hair now looked like a clown's wig and instead of the normal wavy red. Her once completely black outfit looked like something from a tie-dye nightmare with all the bright colors covering it entirely. The suit was now a pattern less mix of colours well, her boots and gloves were now bright pink, the gauntlets and belt a vivid shade of green and her guns and there holsters hand been changed into a florescent orange.

"Fury," she said tightly pressing on the communicator. "Loki escaped, I'm hit and he's had more coffee."

"And you just let him power up why?" Fury asked.

"It was transformed into a scotch bottle and glass that's how." Tasha said irritably.

"What'd he do to piss you off so badly?" Furry questioned by the hostile tone the woman was using.

"I'm a living rainbow now." She said looking down at her outfit.

"Well if we find him I'll let you shoot him ok." Fury spoke trying to give a small comfort to the Russian assassin.

Tony just pointed to the glittered wall behind him trying informing the woman that might not be possible anymore. Following the mime's thumb to the glitter Tasha let another bullet fly from the chamber and hit a few feet from the first. Another glitter bomb exploded on the wall.

"You're going to have to give me a new gun Nick mine now shoots glitter bullets." She informed the Director starting to swear again.

*56 Floor*

"Alright Bruce, Zoom and Colt will go down to the other end of the hall and make sure that there are no more hidden coffee pots well Andersson here," Clint said gesturing to male agent. "Will dump the stuff we have here down drain."

"Sir what will you, Thor and the Captain being doing then?" Zoom questioned.

"Watching out for Loki," Clint explained. "If he shows up will get him before he can get to you ok Andersson."

Zoom and Colt just nodded before walking out of the room and down the hall with Bruce still perched on the woman's shoulder.

"Barton you read me?" Fury's voice broke out in his ear.

"What do you need Director." Clint questioned hoping that their escaped prisoner wasn't currently having a faceoff with the Director.

"Widows hit thought I should give you a heads up in case you see her and say something stupid." Fury explained to the archer.

"Why how bad is it?" Clint said.

"According to her she's a 'living rainbow' now that shoots glitter instead of bullets." Fury said as Clint gave a quick bark of laughter at the mental image.

"Ouch," Clint said drawing the attention of the other occupants in the room. "Thanks for the warning I'll pass it along."

Cutting off the communication Clint just started smiling like the cat that ate the canary at his teammates debating on whether to tell them about Widow or let them suffer the Russian woman's wrath when they saw her.

"Hawkeye what happened?" Cap asked first.

"Widow's pranked." Clint said simply.

"My brother did not hurt Lady Romanoff did he?" Thor questioned next.

"No but if she gets his hands on Loki I can't say he won't get hurt." Hawkeye said imaging all the painful things his partner would do to the trickster.

"Sir," a Swedish voice said breaking him out of this musings. "All the coffee has now been disposed of."

"Thanks Felix." Clint said looking at the tall man who was standing in front of the sink in the break room.

"Clint what exactly did Loki do to Tasha." Steve asked hoping for details this time.

"She's now a living rainbow that shoots glitter." Clint said laughing again at the mental image.

"By all means Agent Barton if you find it so amusing," A smug voice said before Clint looked up and saw Loki standing at the one hand raised in towards the break room well the other pointed down the hall where Zoom and Colt had gone down. "Allow me to help you and other agents join her in humiliation."

"Shit." Clint said surprised by the trickster's sudden appearance before quickly going for an arrow. It was too late though as cloud of green smoke appeared blanketing everything on the floor as shocked cries ran out from all the people. Steve and Thor were already in the process of diving towards the god yelling when the cloud billowed up around them yelling.

"Brother no."

"Loki stop."

When it cleared Thor and Steve were on the floor in a mess of limbs with Loki nowhere to be found. Quickly they sat up and looked down at their bodies realizing that they had not been altered for the worst by the cloud. The same could not be said though for Hawkeye and the SHIELD agents.

**Victims so Far**

**Tony: Transformed into a mime.**

**Thor: Dressed in drag.**

**Steve: Dressed up like a stripper.**

**Bruce/ Hulk: Shrunk.**

**Iron Man suit: Currently dancing ballet.**

**Natasha: Living Rainbow that shoots glitter**

**Clint: ?**

**3/5 of the SHIELD Agents: ?**

**Still to Go:**

**Fury**

**2/5 of the SHIELD Agents**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**A special thank you goes out to Flying-Mint-TARDIS who gave use Felix Andersson our Swedish SHIELD agent.**

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	9. Chapter 9 If Cupid had a Shot

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 9 – If Cupid had a Shot

*stArk Tower Ballroom*

Nick Fury tapped on his communicator ending his conversation with Barton about had happened to Widow when the hairs on the back of his next neck started standing up. After being a spy for so many years Fury quickly new to turn around and pull out his gun to take aim at whatever it was behind him.

"Loki."

"Director Fury how are you today?" The smug god said as he stood on top of the stage, Stark had explained when they arrived the first day that it was either used for bands of when people needed to give speeches at his parties.

"Not to good you see I have an escaped prisoner roaming the building." Fury said simply with his gun still trained on the trickster.

"That's too bad." Loki said waving his hand. Quickly Nick quickly fired the gun but only water came out of the barrel, Loki had turned his gun into a toy. Fury swiftly dropped to one and reached for his spare which upon seeing it realized that it had been affected.

"What do you want Loki?" Fury growled standing up straight to stare at the god placing his now useless weapons down in front of him.

'_If his magic runs out I can grab them easily.'_ He thought

"Quite a few things actually mostly your world kneeling before me but for the moment I am here to finish my mischief." Loki smirked at the Director.

"You still have Barton and my agents to get through before you're done." Fury corrected the trickster hoping that one of his people would capture the lunatic before he escaped the building.

"Ahh you would be right however Barton and your 3 agents on the 56 floor are currently meeting up with one of my magical duplicates as are the 2 on the 14 floor leaving only you not taken care of." Loki submitted.

"If you'd gotten to them they would have reported in like Agent Romanoff did." Fury said.

"How did Miss Romanoff like her new look Director?" Loki asked smugly.

"Hope that she never gets you alone or you'll find out." The Director warned.

"Pity."

"My men Loki how are you planning to magic them when you're here with me" Fury asked.

"My magical clones can do more than just trick Thor into that cage you put me," the trickster said conceitedly. "They can also store my magic and its intentions I simply create one with the target or in this case targets in mind and use my stored magic to create a large cloud which will produce the desired result upon contact"

"Director Fury."

It was Kraft's voice one of the two men who had been guarding Loki along with Stuffen's before all this chaos started.

"What is it Kraft?" Fury answered over the communicator never once taking his eyes of the egotistical God of Mischief.

"Sir we saw Loki on the fourteenth floor and tried to purse him but he disappeared in a large cloud of green smoke appeared and well …." Kraft said trailing off.

"He got us Director we've been pranked." Stuffen's finished up not saying exactly WHAT it was the god had done to them.

"You men take the elevator up to 56 meet up with Barton and his team then proceed to head up to the ballroom I'll contact Widow and Stark and tell them to return here." Fury said to the two agents.

"Yes sir." Came two replies before Fury cut off communication before starting up another one.

"All SHIELD personal and Avengers report back to the ballroom Loki is here with me." Nick ordered.

"Fury **please** tell me that you have him tied up so that I can get my hands on him." Barton's angry growl answered before Fury could call him about the meet up.

"No Barton he's just standing here looking very proud of himself," Fury said knowing that whatever the god had done to Barton must have bad. "I have Kraft and Stuffens coming up on the elevator you and the rest of your team will come with them."

A grumbled 'yes sir' was all the answer he got before the transmission stopped Fury watched Loki magic a chair and sit down before summoning up yet another coffee pot and mug.

Pouring himself a cup Loki placed the pot down before moving his hand up towards Fury when he started to sit straight again. Fury cursed slightly green smoke appeared in front of his eye.

*stArk Tower Ballroom 10 minutes Later*

It hadn't taken long for Stark and Widow to make their way down from the penthouse to the ballroom. When they entered through the stairwell Widow had wisely chosen not to say anything about the Director's new look but Stark had broken out in silent bouts of laughter upon seeing the man.

***Ding***

Barton's angry yelling towards Loki was heard before the door even opened charging out Hawkeye eyes immediately went to the villain sitting up on the stage rushing towards him. Tasha luckily was able to grab a hold on of his arms when he ran past her before he could start his assault the god placing them in a secure hold.

'_Hawkeye might have a good reason for wanting to attack the God of Mischief but he's so at the back of the line.'_ Tony thought looking at the man.

Loki had transformed Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton Earth's greatest archer into Cupid. He would have been naked if it wasn't for the large diaper he was wearing. Large fake wings were attached to his back held there by a thin piece of cloth that same under his arms well. His quiver was now bright red and was attached to a larger piece of matching cloth that came around in front of him. Lastly his as was his bow but now instead of its normal appearance looked like something you got a small child.

Clint just stood there trying to fight his way out of Tasha's grip screaming profanities at Loki. Tony just started laughing again as Steve and Thor came to stand with him well the SHIELD agents went to stand near Fury.

'_Speaking of SHILED,'_ Tony thought looking at the government agents. _'If he wasn't evil and pranked me I would SO be asking Loki for a team up.'_

Of the five agents Fury brought you could only tell who Agent Zoom was because Bruce was still on her shoulder, though now it was bright yellow and covered in feathers. The entire SHIELD personal had been placed into what looked like giant chick costumes well Fury himself looked like hen wearing a dress, it even had on an eye patch.

"Not so funny now huh Cupid." Tony typed showing it to the furious Barton.

"Shut up Stark!," Clint yelled before looking at Widow and talking a little quieter. "Tasha let me go I'm going to kill that smirking bastard."

"You will not be killing my brother archer I will stop you if you try." Thor said looking protective or at least as protective as he could standing there in a dress holding and hammer doll.

"Thor I do not need your assistance if Agent Barton wishes to kill me then he will have a hard time doing so given the state of his arrows." Loki said looking slightly offended at the notion that **he** needed to be protected.

'What's he mean by that diaper boy?' Tony questioned causing Clint to flush again and pull out one of his arrows with a newly released arm.

The shaft matched the color of the quiver and had white fletching's at the bottom now but what got Loki and Tony chuckling was the previously dangerous head that had been turned into a suction cup, a PINK HEART SHAPPED suction cup.

"Shut up the both of you." Clint howled in rage again pointing the arrow at both Loki and Tony.

"Look can everyone calm down so that Loki can tell us why he decided to appear." Fury's voice said from inside the hen's head.

"It's quite simple Director Fury I have as Agent Barton said before I changed him I managed to 'prank' you all now," Loki said putting down his empty mug and standing up and magicing the chair he had been sitting on away from wherever he gotten it from. "Now comes part two of the game."

"Part 2?" They all echoed.

**Run Down of the Pranks:**

**Tony: Transformed into a mime.**

**Thor: Dressed in drag.**

**Steve: Dressed up like a stripper.**

**Bruce/ Hulk: Shrunk.**

**Iron Man suit: Currently dancing ballet.**

**Natasha: Living Rainbow that shoots glitter**

**Clint: Is Cupid**

**SHIELD Agents: Put into giant chick costumes**

**Fury: Placed into a dress wearing hen costume (who reading this gets the joke review me if you do)**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	10. Chapter 10 Hide and Seek Part 2

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 10 – Hide and Seek Part 2

*stArk Tower Ballroom*

"Yes you see after I pranked you all I realized something." Loki said arrogantly looking down at his victims.

"And what would that be?" Tasha asked.

"Agent Barton like all of you want revenge for what I have done so I decided to come up with part two of our game." The trickster said looking at the archer who was still giving him a murderous glare from the Widow's hold.

"So what's part two Loki?" Fury's voice asked from inside his hen costume wanting the trickster to get to the point.

"I am here to make you all a promise and a deal," Loki started basking in the confused faces of his enemies. "You see I AM going to leave this building no matter what however I wish to continue with our game so why not take our game into the city.

"We're not going to let you harm innocent people Loki." Bruce said starting to turn a light shade of green.

"This is where the promise comes in," Loki put his hands up in surrender at the tiny gamma scientist and quickly continued with what the promise was hoping that no fear leaked into his voice. "I promise not to harm the city or the civilians of who reside in it for the remainder of our game until you lose then it goes back to you trying to capture me well I subjugate your world."

Everyone mulled over the trickster's promise depending on whether his deal was worth him going free and the chase to start all over again. The fact that he promised not to go near the civilian's gave them hope of ending Loki's escape quickly and without further incident.

"Brother what is the deal you mentioned." Thor said looking at his fellow god with a slight frown.

"I am not your brother Thor why can't you get that through your thick skull." Loki growled at the pigtailed blonde.

"Loki what's the deal?" Fury said spoke again drawing the trickster out of his murderous stare at the thunderer.

"This is hide and seek is it not so I am going to hide somewhere in the city," Loki said. "You get 24 hours to find me if you do then I will accept whatever punishment you deem fair."

"And if you win?" Clint asked surprisingly calm.

"WHEN I win Agent Barton," Loki said to the holiday clad man in a haughty tone. "I get to go free until you can catch me again AND you cannot seek revenge for my mischief."

"You'll accept whatever we do to you if we catch you if we win but if you win we can't come looking for payback and you get to leave till we find you again." Tony typed on his iPad walking towards the trickster and showing it to him wanting to reconfirm the rules.

"Yes those would be the prizes of the games," Loki said reading the iPad well everyone wondered what it was that Tony had written. "I would also like to remind you that I have promised not to harm your city and to stay away from the residents during the games time limit"

"And HOW are we supposed to find you well trapped in my building." Tony questioned further.

"I will release the spell I have cast on your building Stark and the those inside for a 10 minute head start." Loki said as everyone continued to follow the one-sided conversation.

"Even my suit?" Tony pressed thinking of the dancing suit upstairs.

"Yes Stark even your suit will stop dancing." Loki said slightly annoyed.

"Deal." Was the only word typed causing Loki a little bit of surprise on how easy Tony Stark had agreed to the next part of his game. Looking towards the other occupants Loki hoped to add their own agreements to Stark's.

"Stark has agreed to my rules what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"Bro- Loki I also agree as long as no harm comes to those who dwell in the city." Thor said.

"Me too though I think I'll play this game not the other guy." Bruce spoke from Zoom's shoulder.

Tasha and Clint just looked at their Director waiting to see what he thought of the deal. With a slight nod of the oversized head they added their agreements.

"I don't think this is a good idea you have some type of angle here Loki." Steve said giving the god an untrustworthy gaze.

"Captain if you are able to catch me then Thor will take me back to Asgard for the Allfather's punishment after you all have obtained some type of vengeance but when I win I get a little more time away from that unwanted trip." Loki said looking at the captain.

"There is something else here I'm sure of it." Steve continued.

"Your right there is the knowledge that I did in fact beat you all and the fun of the game." Loki said looking like an excited child for a second before he schooled his features again

"You must have been a very bored child when you were young if this is your idea of a game." Tony typed showing the god.

"Not bored Mr. Stark just no one was willing to play the games that I wanted." Loki explained to the mime.

"Loki that is not true." Thor protested.

"Yes it is how many times I asked you and your friends to play this game with me instead of going off and play fighting" Loki replied back harshly at his adoptive brother.

"We were training to be warriors your games would have had nothing to offer us" Thor declared.

"I told you many times when we were young that stealth is as important to a warrior as strength you just never listened" Loki countered.

"Thor I have to agree with Loki being able to hide and find and enemy is important." Tasha said breaking up the brother's argument before Thor could argue back.

"Same here though I'll deny it later if I wasn't able to hide so well I wouldn't be half as good an archer." Clint nodded agreeing with Tasha and sadly Loki also.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton," Loki said waving his hand and turning the spies back to normal. Glad they were normal again the assassin's reached for their weapons knowing they still had a job to but found them still under Loki's spell. "Just you defended me doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to give you back your weapons."

"Just because you had a point doesn't mean I won't get you back for that diaper." Clint said looking down at one of his heart shaped arrows.

"Same here when we win I'm coming for some serious payback." Tasha added holstering her glitter gun.

Loki looked at the Captain still waiting for his agreement. Seeing that Clint and Widow were changed back Steve just looked at the god and said. "Fine I'll agree to your stupid game under the condition that you stay visible but away from civilians hiding out somewhere in the city would be unfair."

"Fair enough Captain Rogers I shall stick to high places," Loki agreed to condition holding his arms out as a band of green light appeared circling both of Loki's wrists before disappearing and leaving two bracelets on them. "The deal is struck these bracelets are proof of that I shall take my leave in 10 minutes all magic on you all shall end as will the barrier around the building shall disappear."

Teleporting away everyone gathered around the front of the stage where Tony was and started discussing their strategy on finding Loki.

*?*

Placing all his spells on a time limit in the building Loki summoned a mass of clones to appear on the roof of the building across from him before they all quickly disappeared having been ordered to just wander around the roofs of the city away from civilian's waiting for the Avengers to find them.

'_And well they are out hunting my clones I will stay here and await victory.'_ Loki thought knowing that his plan would keep the Avengers busy for a full day.

Turning away from the window Loki glanced around the room he was in before his eyes fell to an item just in front of him.

'_It looks very comfy maybe a few minutes rest would help pass the time quicker.'_ He thought wearily

Summoning his green cape Loki laid on the comfortable item fixing his cape over him like a blanket before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Will the Avengers find Loki and win or will Loki beat the Avengers at Hide and Seek.**

**I plan to have this story done by the beginning of August so cross your fingers that inspiration will last till then.**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	11. Chapter 11 Where's Loki

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 11 – Where's Loki

*stArk Tower Penthouse 2 Minutes till Game Start*

Tony watched as his suit did another leap waiting for Loki's time limit to run out. Before heading up here all of the 'players' in Loki's game had decided on what to do to find the trickster, after some arguments they had finally made a plan.

When Loki's time limit was up Tony would change the rules that 'he' had given JARVIS and ask the AI to start searching for Loki on the city's security cameras.

The SHIELD agents including Fury head down to the garage attached to the building where their cars were parked. Agent Zoom would accompany Bruce for a change of clothes before they also joined the rest of the SHIELD agents trying to find Loki from the ground.

The rest of the Avengers would each take a direction and start searching rooftops. Clint would go east, Tasha towards the west, Steve was heading south and Tony taking the only direction left was to go north.

'_Even with Fury radioing for backup and JARVIS searching through the cities cameras I get the feeling that this will not be easy.'_ Tony thought as his suit did one last big spin before standing up straight the green light fading from the triangle on its chest leaving a pure white light.

Looking down at his hands Tony saw that they no longer had white gloves on them and that he was wearing his AC/DC shirt and jeans again. Opening his mouth Tony let out a single word hoping that sound would follow it.

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir." Was a posh British reply.

"Firstly we are going to have to do something about our communications problems having to rely on other people to talk to you really sucks." Tony said remembering how everyone but him was able to talk to the AI.

"I do not understand what you mean sir." JARVIS replied to the billionaire.

"We'll talk about it later can you open up communications again and take the building off lock down." Tony said.

"All communications are now re-established and the building is no longer on lockdown will there be anything else sir." JARVIS said a few moments later.

"Yeah can you hack into the city's security cameras and start looking for Loki if he shows up anywhere tell everyone on the SHIELD and Avenger's frequencies where he is." Tony said.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

Tony then called Fury up on his communicator. "Fury everything's good to go you can now call Agent Hill and get us some backup."

"Alright I'll tell the rest of the team that they can begin searching" Fury responded

"Gotcha I'm going get dressed and head out myself have fun searching Fury." Tony said to the Director starting to suit up.

"Find my prisoner Stark." Fury stated before cutting off the communication.

*Clint 20 Hours Left*

It had been four hours since the game had started and Clint took off heading east, Fury had called Hill and briefed her on the situation within an hour all nonessential agents were in New York helping look for Loki on both the ground and on rooftops. Hill had also gotten permission from Fury to power up a spy satellite in space to help JARVIS search for the trickster. So far there was nothing.

"Agent Barton I have a confirmed sighting of Mr. Silvertounge 3 blocks left of your current location"

"Thanks JARVIS." Clint said to the AI.

Veering left Hawkeye started jumping and using his arrows to make his ways across the building hoping to make it to the trickster before he could teleport off again.

'_Finally after four hours off this stupid game we got him.'_ Hawkeye thought.

"Guys I'm heading towards a confirmed Loki location any SHIELD agents close by get the location from JARVIS and make your way towards the building." Clint declared over his communicator.

"Yes sir." The 5 closet agents responded to Clint and Loki's location.

"Be careful Barton" Fury warned.

"Yeah we don't need you in another diaper" Tony joked.

"Shut up Stark at least my own machine would still be able to talk to me" Clint jumping onto the roof that JARVIS said Loki was on. Scanning the roof Hawkeye watched the bottom of a black trench coat go behind a large air duct.

Pulling one of his stunner arrows out from his quiver Hawkeye loaded the bow and quietly walked around the other side of the air duct seeing if he could catch the trickster off guard. Rounding the corner quickly Hawkeye looked at Loki lining the arrow up with his chest.

"Game Over." Clint said firing the arrow at the trickster. The arrow would stick to the man's chest and send a small shock out that would hopefully knock the god out long enough to be transferred back to his cell.

The arrow didn't hit Loki but instead pasted right through Loki continuing to fly towards the next roof and hitting the air duct there. Loki just gave a smirk walking towards his former minion Clint quickly grabbed the bottom of his bow and brought it down in an arch towards the tricksters head. It past right through Loki before the god disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_What just happened?'_ Clint thought confused

"Thor objects pass through Loki?" Clint asked Thor over the communicator.

"No Bartonson my brother cannot pass through solid objects despite his powers that is not one of them." Thor responded.

"Well I just tried to knock him out with my bow and it passed through him before he disappeared in a puff of smoke." Clint explained to everyone.

"Then that was not actually Loki but a clone." Thor said to the archer.

"A clone?" Clint said in a confused tone having never actually seen Loki us a clone before.

"Barton Loki told me that he can create clones with a specific purpose that's how he got you and the other agents back in the tower." Fury explained to his agent.

"That's cheating." Clint declared.

"Actually Legolas we didn't say no clones so it is fair." Tony expressed as Hawkeye realized that no they hadn't actually made up rules aside from no messing with the city and civilian's and the time limit.

"Guys I got a Loki here he did the same thing to me just now when I threw my shield at him." Steve said over the communicator to everyone.

"Shit so now we have to search through a bunch of magic clones to find him." Clint asked knowing that now the game would be even harder.

"Makes you wish the diaper huh" Tony said

"I hate magic" Clint cried.

*Tony 10 Hours Left*

A little over half way through the game Tony was starting to hate magic just as much as Clint. Over the past ten hours SHIELD and the Avengers had taken down 11 more clones bringing the total up to 13 so far.

"Sir I have a report of Mr. Silvertounge being spotted near a Starbuck's that is currently being robbed." JARVIS said confirming another Loki location.

If the Iron Man suit could make faces it would be imitating 'The Scream' right now at the thought of Loki anywhere near Tony's favourite coffee joint.

"Tony, Agent Zoom, Agent Colt and I are near the store will meet you there." Bruce said.

"Bet I can beat you there Bruce no one messes' with Starbuck's." Tony said powering up his thrusters more to try an beat the scientist.

"And the fact that Loki can become super powerful off their coffee doesn't register with you." Bruce asked wondering where the man's priorities.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Tony answered back.

Bruce sighed

*Starbuck's*

"Give me a large black coffee to go." The robber said looking away from the frightened cashier at the woman next to him. Grabbing his coffee from the shaking woman a moment later the robber quickly made his way out of the store and started heading down the street.

'_With all the panic that the alien invasion caused a few days ago I can get away easily.' _He thought turning down an alley half a block down from the Starbuck's and hiding behind a dumpster the robber started to raise his victory drink when a large roar broke him out of his thoughts.

'_What the hell was that?'_ He thought fearfully.

Glancing out from behind dumpster hiding place the robber saw the Hulk at the front on the alley looking around for something.

'_What the hell is he doing here?'_ The robber thought more scared then before taking another quick look a few moments later to see if the Hulk had moved on instead he saw that Iron Man had settled down next to the Hulk pointing down the alley he was currently hiding in.

"Hulk smash puny thief." The robber heard the Hulk say.

"You can smash him after we catch him and then we'll take what's left of him to be locked up okay big guy." Iron Man answered the Hulk as two heavy footsteps started to make their way down the alley.

'_Their sending superhero's out after robbers now talk about overkill.'_ The robber thought dropping his coffee and making a break for it towards the other end of the alley. He barely made it a few feet from the dumpster before the Hulk landed in front of him leaving a small crater under him.

"Give yourself up otherwise I'll let Hulk throw you around like a doll." Iron Man said behind him.

The robber instantly dropped to his knees in fear and throwing the bag of stolen money away hoping that the green giant wouldn't attack or 'throw him around like a doll' whatever that meant if he made himself as small as possible.

"Puny god fear Hulk." Hulk growled above him.

"Wow Loki I didn't know you were that afraid of the big guy." Iron Man's amused voice said behind him.

'_Loki?'_ He thought hoping that if he told the superhero's who he really was that he could be saved from being smashed by the Hulk.

"I'm not a god just a robber and my name is Dean Jackson." The former robber now Dean cried throwing off his hood and baseball cap praying that he didn't look this Loki guy.

"Oh well then what were you doing robbing Starbuck's 'Dean Jackson'" Iron Man said taking in the bleached blonde hair that had fallen from the baseball cap.

'_Have to remember that Loki is a shape shifter.'_ Tony thought remembering that Thor had once said.

"With everything that happened I thought it would be easy money." Dean cried looking up at the Hulk with scared blue eyes.

"What about the coffee?" Iron Man questioned.

"I was thirsty." Dean said starting to sob a little.

Iron Man made his way towards the sobbing robber and coming to stand next to the Hulk. Taking a picture of the man Tony sent it to JARVIS.

"JARVIS run the picture I just sent you through all databases to see if Dean Jackson here really exists." Tony said over his communicator to the AI.

"Sir there is a record of a Mr. Dean Jackson small crimes and the photo you sent me matches his mug shot." The AI answered a couple of minutes later.

"Hulk JARVIS says the guy checks out he's a small time crook." Iron Man said placing a hand on Hulk's arm as the giant green man continued to growl at the snivelling man.

"Mr. Stark Agent Colt, Banner and I will take this man to the police station you continue the search." A female voice came from behind Dean

"You sure about that Zoom." Iron Man said looking at someone behind Dean

"Yes sir," The female voice now named Zoom said. "Hulk could you turn back into Dr. Banner so that we can continue our search."

"Hulk can find puny god." Hulk looking to where Iron Man was

"Yes I'm sure you can but SHIELD doesn't want to have to put up with General Ross again because you're in the city but not in our custody." Zoom said steadily.

"Ross." Hulk growled making Dean flinch a little at his tone.

"Yes Director Fury told the General that if he or any of his Hulk Buster's came after you he would personally hand them disbanding orders." Zoom explained causing Iron Man to let out a little whistle of appreciation.

"Wow I wondered why Ross hadn't shown up yet I still don't trust Fury but I'll give him points for holding off that idiot." Iron Man said looking up at the gamma man.

Hulk let out a small smile down towards what Dean would assume was the woman who had been talking to him before the intimidating green giant in front of him started to shrink into a mousy looking guy.

"Crime's to dangerous I'm going straight." Dean said as a pair of hands started to put handcuffs on him well and a man started to read him his rights.

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	12. Chapter 12 Game Over

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Writing"

Energizer Loki

Chapter 12 – Game Over

*Steve 9 Hours Left In Game*

Captain America was currently chasing Loki over some rooftops. The villain had seen him and started running at the sight of his raised shield. _'This has to be the real one why else would he run.'_ Steve thought as he jumped over a cheap plastic chair.

"Guys I think I have the real Loki," Steve said over the communicator. "He ran from me when I raised my shield."

"Capsicle if you manage to catch him I'm buying you dinner." Tony responded back.

Loki jumped onto the next building and started weaving through some sheets that a resident must have hung on the top of the building to dry trying to lose the captain. He would have succeeded to if it wasn't for the ledge that some of the sheets had been hiding at the other end of the building.

Falling foreword over the edge of the building Loki put his arms out to try and grab something anything that would stop his current decent. Seeing the god about to plummet over the edge Steve ran faster to try and catch him before he got injured or was able to escape again.

"Loki." He yelled reaching for the falling god grabbing one of the man's arms.

Poof.

Loki's body disappeared in a puff of smoke the moment that Steve hand came to grasp his arm. Leaning over the ledge of the building that the clone had just fallen over Steve just watched the sheet fall into the alley below him trying to make sense of what just happened.

Turning around and sitting on the roof Steve leaned against the ledge of the building taking a small break to collect his thoughts and report in on what just happened.

"Guys it was a clone," He said over the communicator to everyone. "Disappeared the moment I touched it."

"Tough break there Cap," Clint said over the communicator. "Wonder why it ran though?"

Steve didn't answer because he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer for the archer.

*Tasha 8 Hours Left In Game*

Tasha shot another Loki in the knee and watched it disappear before her, cursing in Russian she contacted Clint.

"Hawkeye got another one this makes my score 7 now." She said over her communicator to her partner.

"Great I have 6, the Cap has 3 now, Thor and Stark all tied at 2 each and Banner has nothing making the clone total 20." Clint

"Hey Bruce and I caught a criminal we should get a point for that." Tony whined to assassin's trying to boost his score in an attempt to outdo Thor.

"We're hunting Loki's here Stark not criminals." Tasha said ending the conversation and taking off for another building to continue her search.

*Fury 7 Hours Left In Game*

Only 7 hours left in hide and seek and there was still no sign of Loki. The Avengers continued to chase his clones throughout the city and presently only Widow and Hawkeye seemed to enjoy shooting trickster's duplicates.

'_We will never win at this rate.'_ Fury thought before calling up Stark.

"Stark can your AI give the energy readouts you did of Loki's to our spy satellite and give us an idea of where he might be in the city?" Fury said to the superhero trying to see if the tests Stark had done on Loki before this mess had started could help them track the trickster down.

"Sure that could work but JARVIS would need complete access to SHIELD's computers for this to work right." Tony answered the Director.

"I'll contact Hill on the Hellicarrier you call your computer." Fury stated to the billionaire disconnecting his call with Iron Man before quickly calling up Agent Hill on the Hellicarrier.

'_I don't like losing.'_

*Bruce 6 Hours Left In Game*

Bruce had woken up from Hulk induced nap in front of the police station with Agent Colt. The man had explained what had happened in the alleyway and the current whereabouts of his partner before laughing and saying that Bruce should think of becoming a parole officer.

When Zoom had returned a few minutes later and they started the search again driving around the city looking for any sign of the god and just talking. When Bruce asked Agent Zoom about how she calmed the Hulk down this time she explained to him about Fury threatening Ross.

Even though Bruce agreed with Tony about not trusting Fury he couldn't help but feel touched by what the director had done. After driving around for four hours they had all agreed to take a small break and get some food to recharge their batteries.

"Banner you there?" Agent Hill's voice broke over the SHIELD radio that was in the SUV.

"Yes Agent Hill what can I do for you." Bruce said putting down his hotdog and leaning forward to pick up the radio to talk to the woman.

"Director Fury wants to use the readouts from Stark's test on Loki and combine them with our satellite to search for Loki's energy signature," Hill explained to the scientist. "But were getting interference with the electricity in the city do you think you can you use the computer you have in the car to help us with the search?"

"Sure I can combine the readouts Tony took and the energy that was around his tower as a source to try and pinpoint Loki's location," Bruce explained to the woman on the Hellicarrier before delivering the bad news of this idea. "But there's a chance that his energy signature will match the clones."

"Contact Director Fury as soon as you have something." Hill said ending the conversation.

*Tony 5 Hour Left In Game*

Bruce's program had worked great it was able to pick up 11 more energy signatures matching Loki's around the city, one of them was around currently around his tower.

'_Must be residual energy from the barrier Reindeer Games set up when he decided to prank us.'_ Tony thought going after the energy signature closest to him. Landing on the high building Tony saw Loki sitting at the edge of the building just looking out into the city.

"Loki if that's you and not a clone give yourself up." Iron Man ordered to the god.

"Mr. Stark you should know that I **never** give up," Loki said disappearing from the edge of the roof and reappearing in front of Tony. "Boo."

Acting on instinct Tony brought his hand up and shot his repulse ray at the trickster. Loki being a god like Thor was tougher than most people he shot and didn't fly backwards like a human would have. Loki just stood his ground and sliding backwards a couple feet before falling to one knee.

"I thought that you wanted us humans to kneel to you not the other way around." Tony said reaching to grab the man's shoulder.

Poof.

"Dammit." Tony cursed.

*Maria Hill 4 Hours Left In Game*

Maria watched 2 more blips disappear from the monitor in front of her aside from stArk Tower Loki only had 7 more clones out there and Tasha was closing in on another one. When Fury had contacted her about the situation asking for backup she'd immediately sent everyone that she could to hunt the trickster down.

So far even with Stark's AI and the SHIELD spy satellite looking for the God of Mischief they were having no luck and time was running out.

'_Sometimes being in command really sucks.'_ She thought watching a watching another blip run over the city wishing that she could be out in the field helping her Director hunt down this maniac instead of left behind.

*Fury 3 Hours Left In Game*

"Fury I got another Loki here fake but that means we only have 6 Loki's left right." Widow's voice came over the communicator to Fury

"Yeah Stark is heading towards number 5 as we speak." Fury explained to the Russian hoping a little that the billionaire would bring him good news at last.

"Bad news Fury I had another clone." Iron Man said simply over the communicator dashing Fury's hope of ending this game.

"Director where are the others?" Widow questioned.

"Two are heading east together," Fury said to the woman. "Barton is currently following them if we're lucky one of them is our prisoner."

"And the last two are where?" Widow asked knowing that Hawkeye might need backup if one of his Loki's turned out to be the real one.

"Grouped together and heading away from Thor as we speak." Fury explained.

"Director I'll head towards Thor's location I suggest Iron Man do the same for Hawkeye." Widow stated to the Director knowing that grouping together might be in their best interest right now.

"I'll have Rogers join you." Fury said before getting into contact to the other Avengers.

*Clint 2 Hours Left In Game*

Clint watched through his scope as two clones stood together talking, he couldn't see what they were saying he just hoped that his arrows would stick to one of them. Letting two arrows fly simultaneously Hawkeye watched through his scope as they both flew through the clones making them disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Fury neither of my Loki's panned out looks like it's up to Thor." Hawkeye relayed to the Director.

"Rogers and Widow are heading south to help Thor with his pair I would suggest you and Stark join them." Fury stated simply to the archer.

"Hope Thor keeps his mouth shut this time." Tony grumbled over the communicator causing Hawkeye to nod his head silently in agreement.

*Thor 1 Hours Left In Game*

"Brother." Thor cried chasing after the twins.

"We are not your brother." The Loki's yelled back together before splitting up and going in opposite directions.

"Director Fury my brother and his clone have split up I will pursue one going left the others can go after the one heading right." Thor said to the SHIELD Director taking off in the direction one of the Loki's had gone.

"Understood," Fury answered the thunderer. "Roger and Widow are in that area I'll have them meet up with Stark and Hawkeye to continue the hunt."

Giving chase to his brother Thor couldn't help but think that if not for recent events it would almost be like when they were children again playing tag with Sif and the Warrior's Three. Loki ran across rooftops and diving through open windows in an attempt to avoid his adoptive brother.

'_This must be the real Loki why else would he avoid me so much.'_ Thor thought sadly watching his adoptive brother jump onto a latter attached to the side of a building. Watching Loki climb to the top of a latter Thor quickly flew up to get ahead of Loki. Landing in the center of the roof and pointing his hammer at Loki's chest before he could take another step forward in his escape.

"No more games brother you have lost." Thor stated to his fellow god.

"Only if you're able to catch me Thor will I have lost." Loki said with a slight smirk before ducking under Thor's hammer and trying to go through the blonde god. Thor had been expecting his brother to try and escape in another direction not attempt to go through his personal space. Turning his body quickly Thor grabbed Loki by his collar as soon as he stood up straight.

"Caught you brother." Thor said keeping a firm grip on the collar to prevent Loki from escaping.

"Are you sure about that?" Loki said poofing out of existence.

*Loki 1 Minute Left In Game*

Loki dodged another of Barton's arrows teleporting to the roof a building a few blocks left of where he was before. Ever since he and his counterpart had split up and Thor had chased after the other Loki the rest of the Avengers had all converged together to after him. Currently the assassins were hunting him.

A bullet went by his ear alerting Loki to the woman's presence quickly crouched down behind an air duct he waited; it wasn't long before female Avenger was pointing her gun at his head. Smirking up at her Loki put his hands up in surrender.

"Nice to see you again Agent Romanoff how are you enjoying this romp through the city." Loki asked smugly.

"Not especially Loki." Romanoff said frowning down further at the man.

"Pity." The trickster said.

"The game is over Loki you lose again." Romanoff said making a jab at his failure with the Chitauri.

"Widow you ok." Barton's voice called.

"Over here Hawkeye." Romanoff called back to her partner never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Hawkeye entered Loki's line of vision a few moments later following his partner's lead and pointing his weapon at the god's head.

"Is this really necessary?" Loki questioned the agents.

"Given everything that's happened do you really expect anything less?" Romanoff asked back to the god.

"We want payback Loki so losing isn't really an option." Barton said as a smirk came to his face.

"You see that's where you're wrong." Loki said as the bracelets on his wrists started to glow brightly before disappearing. The Black Widow and Hawkeye didn't hesitate they lowered their weapons slightly making sure not to shot the god anywhere lethal. Widow shot at Loki's shoulder well Hawkeye let one of his nonlethal arrows loose at the trickster stomach.

Loki disappeared in a puff of smoke much like the other clones before him, his disembodied voice saying to the assassin's. "You lost the moment we started this game."

Game Over.

**In case anyone is wondering Thor just took off in no particular direction he just wanted to hunt his brother down as soon as possible.**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**And a special shout out to septimaluna for being my 50****th**** reviewer it made me so happy to see all the reviews.**

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	13. Chapter 13 Finding Loki

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Energizer Loki

Chapter 13 – Finding Loki

"What do you mean it was a clone?" Fury said trying to process what the assassin's had just told him.

"The Loki we were pursuing was one of his clones." Widow explained in a slightly annoyed tone. The Director knew that it wasn't directed towards him but rather the trickster who had just pulled on over on woman.

"Then where is my prisoner Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked the Russian woman.

"Currently sir we have no idea." Widow said simply and honestly.

"He was the last one it should have been the real Loki time." Hawkeye said angrily most likely not enjoying the fact that now he couldn't get Loki back for the pranks he had pulled. Fury let out a large sigh and looked at the screen in his SUV trying to find some hint of the god's presence in the city.

'_Other than Stark's building where could he have hid-,'_ Fury thought as a horrible thought came to him. _'No that can't be where he was this whole time.'_

"Hill I want the recordings of stArk Tower for the past hour." Fury ordered the woman on the Hellicarrier. A couple of moments later Fury was watching a past recording of the billionaire's roof that their spy satellite had taken well looking for Loki. Fury's gaze was immediately drawn to a small black dot on the roof near one of the ledges.

"Zoom in on that dot." Fury ordered a technician over the radio.

Zooming in Fury realized that the black dot was actually a black cat. From its shadow it was just sitting there with its back straight as it peering down into the city.

"Fast forward but stay focused on the cat." Fury ordered again.

Fury watched as the cat started to move at a quicker speed abandoning its sitting position in favour of a walk around the roof before it settled in a different place on the roof resuming its previously still position. As time counted down the cat did the same routine many times before walking towards the center of the roof. In front of Fury's eye the cat started growing changing into Loki before disappearing as the clock in the corner signified that the game had finished.

"Dammit." Fury growled knowing that the god was smarter then anyone had originally thought. Calling up everyone Fury began to inform them about what he just witnessed.

"How's that possible Director Fury?" Rogers spoke first in a questioning tone.

"He was a cat." Fury explained again to the man and anyone else who was having a hard time digesting this fact.

"But Bruce's tracker program how'd he beat it." Hawkeye asked in a disbelieving voice.

"The energy that was previously around Tony's building matched that of the clones it was the perfect place to hide." Banner explained to the male assassin over the radio.

"You know for a villain I'm impressed with how Loki's plan worked out." Stark stated adding his own two cents.

"Explain yourself Stark." Fury growled at the man not liking the praise he had just given the god.

"Loki knew that we'd chase after him because of the pranks wanting revenge so he gave us hide and seek around the city to make sure that we couldn't," Stark started explaining reminding everyone of their promise. "Then he makes clones so that we search for him in all the wrong places well he hides out on my building masked by his previous spell."

"And he turned into a cat why?" Widow questioned at Loki's feline disguise.

"I told him when we were in my lab that JARVIS basically sees and knows everything he said was like some guy named Heimdall." Stark answered back at the woman.

"Then it is no wonder my brother changed his form," Thor said speaking for the first time. "If Loki believes that your computer was like Heimdall he would have taken steps towards making himself as unseen as possible."

"Isn't he that guy in you told us about," Rogers asked the blonde god. "He can find someone wherever they are?"

"Aye Heimdall can find most anyone given time." Thor answered back to the captain.

"What do you mean most anyone?" Fury asked hoping that Asgard didn't have more people who could hide from this Heimdall guy and come down to his planet and make trouble.

"Loki has always been able to clock his presence from Heimdall's eyes with his sorcery." Thor explained to the director. Fury let out a small sigh of relief.

"And since he didn't know if JARVIS was the same he wasn't taking any chances." Stark added silently applauding Loki's brilliant strategy.

"So he turned into a cat." Banner said bringing everyone back to the feline disguise the trickster had used.

"It wasn't against the rules and he did send out clones of himself for us to look for as a cover so we were technically chasing him." Widow said vowing that if they ever met up with Loki again they were muzzling him the first chance they got.

"To bad he's evil Fury or you both could have gotten along." Hawkeye said to his Director.

"I want everyone to head to the Hellicarrier we'll figure out our next course of action there." Fury ordered ignoring Barton's comment as he started driving towards the harbour where the SHIELD helicopters were.

*Hellicarrier*

Once Fury had set down on the landing pad of the Hellicarrier he was greeted by Agent Hill who told him where the repairs to the ship were at currently and informing him who had already arrived. Walking into the bridge Fury saw that Widow, Hawkeye, Stark and Banner were already sitting at the table waiting for him and the others to arrive.

"Where are Thor and Rogers?" Fury asked noticing the missing blondes.

"Thor is coming in on the next plane with Steve they should be here in five," Barton said before explaining to the director about the god's mode of transportation. "Thor was pretty angry with Loki's trick and caused some major storms so Steve thought it'd be best if he had a chance to calm down."

"Yeah huge thunder bolts hitting your already wrecked ship might not be a good idea." Tony added knowing firsthand what one of Thor's thunder bolts could do and knowing how angry Fury would be if they hit one of his engines breaking it again.

"And what do you think IS a good idea Stark?" Fury said to the billionaire in a harsh tone.

"Right now finding Loki," Tony said shrugging off the man's anger. "Bruce and I were talking and his tracking program might not be a good idea to use on a global scale."

"And why not Stark?" The Director of SHIELD asked in a tone that said 'explain quickly or I WILL shoot you'.

"The world's electricity and natural magnetic fields would throw off the scanners making it impossible." Bruce explained hoping that it would make sense to everyone.

"But you were able to make it work for New York." Widow asked wondering what was so different about just making the search program work on a bigger scale.

"Yeah but compared to the rest of the world that's a pretty small area to cover and even then I wasn't sure the program would actually work." Bruce explained again.

"The point is that we can't track Loki at the moment." Tony said simply getting straight to the point.

"Can't you do the same thing you did when he first showed up use facial recognition?" Barton asked reminding everyone of how Loki had been found in Germany.

"My brother is a shape shifter unless he wishes to be caught then you have no way of finding him." Thor said entering the room alerting everyone to his and the captains presence as well as reminding them about one of his brother's talents.

"Hey guys any leads on tracking Loki." Steve said following behind the god giving everyone a small smile.

"Nothing that would work right now we might just have to be patient and wait for him to show up." Tony explained to captain simply.

"And in the meantime how many people are we supposed to just sit back and watch die." Barton said angrily slamming a fist onto the table remembering all those who had died before they had been able to catch Loki the first time.

"Maybe we should all take a break and get some rest before starting to search for Loki." Steve suggested seeing how on edge everyone was.

"As much as I hate to admit it Rogers is right we've all been running around for more the a day looking for Loki I think we should go get a couple hours sleep and come back later," Fury said finally realizing just how high tensions were running since Loki's escape a day and half ago. "Hill you start the facial recognition just to be safe maybe will find him that way."

"Yes sir." Hill said nodding to some of the technicians as they started to work on their repaired or replaced computers.

"I'll head back to my tower and get some sleep there maybe when I wake up JARVIS and I can figure out something we can use," Tony said getting up from his chair and looking at Bruce. "You wanna come with Bruce?"

"Thanks but I think I'll sleep here this time." Bruce said frowning at the recollection of his previous wake up in stArk Tower.

"Ok later then everyone." Tony said waving as he started to leave the bridge.

"You sure that's safe Tony." Steve said in a concerned tone as Tony walked by him.

"Yes mother," Tony grinned at the man. "Heck Loki's probably asleep somewhere right now dreaming up ways to kill us."

"Hill you might want to add any crimes in the world where a single person is committing a robbery and just stealing coffee Loki was using it to boost his powers." Tony heard Tasha say as he started walking down the hall towards the room where his suit was ready to make the long journey towards his bed.

*stArk Tower*

Tony landed on the balcony and mechanically started walking down the platform as robotic arms separated him from his armour. It was very late and he was very tired after nearly two days of hunting Loki down he was with no caffeine boost of his own Tony Stark was just about dead on his feet.

"JARVIS wake me up if Fury calls ok I'm going to bed." Tony said to the AI.

"Yes sir and if Director Fury doesn't call what time should I get you up then." JARVIS asked anticipating that the billionaire might want to get up at a certain time.

"Whenever the sun raises ok." Tony said yawning as he walked down the pitch black hall towards his room knowing the route like the back of his hand. Stripping off his shirt and pants Tony climbed under the covers of his king sized bed and was asleep within a matter of moments.

*Hours Later*

"Sir Director Fury is on the phone wishing to speak to you." JARVIS said drawing Tony out of his sleep.

Tony just grumbled trying to ignore the British voice and burrow further into his warm bed. After a few more moments of the AI's persistent voice Tony opened his eyes slightly seeing a green blanket in front of him.

'_When did I get a green blanket," _He thought drowsily before his eyes widened comically._ "And why is it breathing.'_

Craning his head to look up Tony saw that it wasn't actually a blanket he was cuddled into it was a cape. A green cape that belonged to Fury's missing prisoner and the god they were all currently scrambling to hunt down.

Tony looked back down at their positions and saw that he was currently resting his head on Loki's chest well one of the god arms was tossed around his shoulders holding him like a child would a stuffed toy.

'_And we thought finding Loki was going to be hard.'_ Tony thought as the god started to stir signalling that he was waking up. Watching blurry green eyes open Tony saw a look of confusion form on the villain's face before he looked down at the billionaire superhero in his arms.

"Stark?" Loki asked in a sleepy whisper.

"Morning sunshine." Tony greeted back hoping that the god wouldn't kill him.

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**And just in case anyone is wonder like it says at the top of the page there is NO yaoi in this story. I like reading it don't get me wrong but I don't feel comfortable writing it just yet maybe in a future story maybe but I'm just starting to build my writers confidence at the moment. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	14. Chapter 14 Never Again

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Energizer Loki

Chapter 14 – Never Again

Loki just stared down at the chipper man in his arms before remembering exactly where he was and who the man was to him. Groaning Loki pushed Tony away from him well simultaneously backing up on the bed; eventually he reached the edge of the bed and fell off with a heavy thud.

Groaning at the unexpected shift in the world Loki let out a painful moan starting to feel extremely sick as he sat up leaning against the side of the bed trying to stop his head from hurting.

"Hey Blitzen that wasn't very nice," Tony said starting at the back of Loki's head he was about to call JARVIS to ring up the Avengers and SHIELD when Loki let out his pained moan his eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unexpected noise. "Uh you ok there Loki?"

"Go away Stark I am in no mood for your prattle right now." Loki said groggily.

Moving over the bed quickly Tony crouched down next to Loki, when he saw the pain on the villain's face he started to get worried. '_Shit he looks worse than when Hulk threw him around my living room.'_

Picking god up off the floor Tony put Loki back in his bed ignoring the god's weak struggles and threats. Once Loki was in his bed again Tony watched the ill looking god grabbed his cape again and dragged it over his head well his body curled up into a ball.

"JARVIS close the blinds would you and try to keep the room as dim and quiet as possible." Tony said in a hushed tone.

"Yes sir." The AI responded at his normal volume causing Loki to let out a muffled moan at the voice. Not wasting time Tony walked into his bathroom and got a cup of water before making the brave move of poking Loki. When Loki didn't respond Tony poked him again after a few more pokes the god lifted his cape just enough to show the billionaire annoyed green eyes. Holding out the cup Tony watched annoyance be replaced by confusion.

"Its water you look pretty sick." Tony said in a surprisingly worried tone. Loki just moved his eyes from the cup to Tony's eyes scanning them for any deception, seeing known in there he sat up a little at took the offered water.

"Thank you." Loki murmured taking a small sip of the water.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked in a low voice trying not to make the god's headache worse.

"Trying to conquer your world we already discussed this Mr. Stark." Loki said snarky tone.

"Very funny smart ass I meant in my bed we all thought you'd be half way around the world by now." Tony said brushing off the trickster's irritable mood.

"It looked comfortable." Loki said honestly.

"You never left did you." Tony watched as Loki flushed at the accusation quickly handing back the empty cup and diving under his cape again trying to ignore the mortal.

"You know given everything that's happened I have technically caught you." Tony said in a teasing tone.

Loki mumbled something under his cape.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

Lowering his cape again Loki repeated himself. "Fine you caught me if I promise not to escape again will you let me sleep."

"You don't escape again, use any magic unless your life is being threatened and swear to not touch anymore coffee and you can stay here till you're feeling better or Thor takes you back to wherever it is you both came from deal." Tony said remembering that with Loki you had to be very specific when making deals.

"I have no home to go back to but you don't have to worry about your precise coffee I will never touch that poison ever again." Loki said venomously to the man.

"Are you blaming the coffee for being sick?" Tony said trying to remember how much Loki coffee had drank. _'Let's see he had cup in his cell, a large mug in my lab, one pot in the break room, one in my bar and one when we saw him in the ballroom and that's the ones we know about he might be right especially since he's never had it before.'_

"It's the only feasible answer to my current ailment." Loki said bitterly that his knew found drink of choice had consequences.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Tony said suddenly reminding the trickster of his deal.

"Yes now please can I be left in peace?" Loki asked again.

"Sure but just one more question what do you mean you 'have no home' I thought you came from Asbard or whatever it's called." Tony inquired confused about the god's bitter tone at his home.

"It's Asgrad and that place is not my home it is a place of lies." Loki expressed as a vicious look came to rest on his features remembering how the golden land he had once loved so much turned out to be made up of fool's gold inhabited by liars worse than he.

"The adoption thing Thor mentioned that." Tony said casual tone.

"Did he also mention that I wasn't born their but taken from Jotunheim when I was an infant." Loki said turning angry eyes on the mortal.

"That never came up." Tony said honestly.

"Then maybe you should ask him about it sometime Stark," Loki said heatedly. "Ask him how it feels knowing that his 'brother' is one of the monsters we grew up hearing."

Tony just sat there on the edge of the bed stunned at Loki's words. Seeing some of the pain in Loki's eyes Tony knew that he shouldn't continue with the conversation no matter how much he wanted to. Loki just turned over back facing him and asked him to leave saying that he would keep their deal.

Getting up Tony from the bed he walked towards the door taking one last look at the tense curled up figure. "I'm going to ask JARVIS to lock the door so that you can sleep without having to worry about anyone barging in."

Loki didn't say anything but Tony as he closed the door as the tight bundle of fabric relaxed a bit at the creaking sound of the door closing. Quickly walking down the hall away from the room where the god laid Tony ordered JARVIS that under no circumstances anybody besides him to enter the bedroom right now and to call Fury.

*Hellicarrier*

"He's where!" Fury bellowed at the screen where Tony's face was.

"Yeah I don't think he ever really left the building but Fury he's sick so when you come over here know that he's not leaving the room." Tony said to the man ignoring the shocked faces of his teammates.

"Tony he tried to take over the world please try to see reason on this." Steve pleaded reminding the eccentric man of everything that happened. _'His eyes aren't blue so he's not being controlled by Loki.'_

"I am and we made a deal that works so I'm keeping my end." Tony said having a 'this is final' tone.

"Is my brother alright Man of Iron?" Thor asked.

"He's just suffering from the side effects way to much coffee." Tony said giving the blonde god a weird look.

"Meaning?" Bruce inquired about Loki's condition.

"So far he's got one major headache, is extremely irritable and really sleepy," Tony said counting down what he had observed so far. "He might also be in a little pain kept trying to wiggle out of my arms when I put him back in my bed."

"Your bed?" Clint asked shocked.

"Why is my brother in your bed Starkson" Thor roared thinking that his brother had been defiled by the man.

"Oh didn't I mention when I woke up this morning he was just sort of there nothing happened but that's why I don't think he left caffeine crash before the game started." Tony explained quickly knowing that for the moment he was safe from the thunderer. _'This is worse than when he found us in my lab.'_

"Stark will be there in half an hour just don't lose him." Fury said.

"Sure but nobody goes in unless I say so that includes you point break we have to talk about something before you go anywhere near him again." Tony said cutting off the video feed before anyone could argue.

"Who is he to say that I cannot see my brother?" Thor demanded slamming his hand into the table and leaving a large dent.

"Thor you kind of say the wrong thing when you're around Loki and if he's a sick as Tony says I do not want to see what he'd do to you if you made another stupid comment." Steve said trying to calm the god down before he cause another major thunder storm.

The Avengers plus Fury quickly made their way to one the SHIELD planes starting it up and making their way to stArk Tower hoping that Tony would be able to keep Loki there until they arrived.

*Tony's Penthouse 40 Minutes Later*

After everyone had arrived Tony sat them down in the living room not letting anyone go down the hall towards his room till everything was explained to them, when he finished Tony looked at Thor.

"What's Jotunheim Thor?" Tony asked causing the God of Thunder to go a little tense.

"The realm of the Frost Giants the place where Loki was born and what he almost destroyed." Thor explained simply not wanting to go into major detail about the incident.

"Wait he almost destroyed his home planet?" Clint asked a little shocked at what Loki had done.

"Aye that is how he fell off the Bifrost I had to destroy it to stop him from completely destroying it." Thor explained feeling uncomfortable about explain what had happened between him and his brother to his new friends

"But Loki is a Frost Giant himself." Tony inquired again.

"Our father kept his origins from him a secret for his own protection." Thor answered unsure about where the Man of Iron was going with this.

"And growing up hearing how his people are monsters was that also for his own protection?" Tony asked shocking the other people in the room.

"Stark you can't be buying whatever Loki said can you he's a would-be conqueror." Fury snarled at the billionaire.

"Not saying he shouldn't be punished Fury just I'm saying he might be lashing out." Tony said surprising everyone in the room again.

"That's one heck of lashing out Stark in case you forgot when most people find out their adopted they don't try to destroy a planet." Clint growled remembering how Loki had basically made him his own personal slave.

"No they don't but Loki's not exactly most people." Tony said brushing off the archer's anger tone even though he understood why it was there in the first place.

"What are you trying to get at with this Tony?" Steve asked wondering what Tony's motives were saying this.

"Loki's been hurt by everything that happened and if he ever escapes he'll try to take over Earth again I'll fight to stop him every time he tries something. But honestly I get why he did it if I hadn't had someone with me when in Afghanistan I might have become like him." Tony said remembering how much Yinsen had helped him change when he had been captured.

"You're not saying you and Loki are alike Stark?" Tasha questioned in a suspicious tone.

"I was able to rise above my pain and become a better person, Loki I think he drowned in it making him who he is now." Tony said sadly. _'If things had been different we probably could have been friends'_

"So what are we going to do?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing Loki will stay here and when he gets better he goes back to Asgard." Fury stated in a 'this is final' tone. Even though Tony didn't fully agree with the Director's decision he knew that right now it was too dangerous to have Loki stay on Earth.

"Fine but he stays in my room and no one goes in without my say so and JARVIS will watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything." Tony told the Director.

"Then you give him **nothing** and I mean nothing Stark that could send him off like that magical energizer bunny from hell again." Fury stated back to the billionaire not wanting another escape to happen on his watch.

"Fine." Tony agreed. _'Looks like water and plain food for Loki then maybe I can sneak another shawarma in for him later?'_

"You all will remain here and babysit Loki well I go back to the Hellicarrier if something happens again take it out of Stark's ass." Fury said to everyone else.

*Tony's Bedroom 20 Minutes Later*

Bruce was walking down the hall with Tony going to visit Loki. After Tony had gotten everyone settled on 89 they decided that it would be safest if Bruce checked the god out. Clint and Tasha would most likely have shot the trickster, Steve wouldn't know what to do having no background in medicine and Thor would have pissed Loki off with his worrying. It was a miracle they were able to stop him from following in the first place.

"JARVIS unlock the door please." Tony said to the AI.

Hearing a sharp click Tony opened the door and walked into the room, seeing Loki laying curled up on the bed like a cat. Bruce watched Tony walk over to the bed and poke the god in his side trying to get him to wake up Bruce thought to himself.

'_This is going to be a long assignment.'_

**I wanted to bring in a little Loki drama in this chapter since Loki is so sick I thought it would work well. Loki's symptoms are actual side effects of drinking too much coffee. I don't personally drink the stuff I find it gross and am in no way trying in influence my readers into doing the same you want to drink coffee it's your choice as far as I'm concerned.**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited and reviewed my story as well as all the new people who have added me you all deserve a cyber cookies. **

**Don't forget to read and review they help feed the author.**


	15. Chapter 15 Thank You

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Energizer Loki

Chapter 15 – Thank You

It had been five days since Tony found Loki sick in his bedroom from drinking too much coffee and promised the god that he could stay till he was better. It had been a trying five days for everyone and they came to find that Loki acted differently around all of them.

Tony had able to start a small and very fragile friendship with the trickster since he had first found him in his bed and offered him a place to recover. He had even gotten the trickster to call him by his name though how he would have liked.

"We are not friends Stark so why so you insist that I call you by your name?" Loki said looking a little annoyed.

"Because I'm letting you stay in my bed come on say it with me Tony." The Ironman had whined back.

"Fine I will call you by your name," Loki said giving up knowing that the mortal would just continue to which at him until he did. "Tony… Stark."

"Better will work on dropping the Stark part later Loki." Tony said knowing he had one half the battle.

Knowing that being sick in a room was extremely boring Tony asked Pepper when she returned to pick up some books that might keep the trickster occupied hoping that he wouldn't start pranking everyone again. Although Pepper didn't like the idea of Loki being in the tower in the first place after what had happened she agreed when Tony told that Loki would be leaving when he was better. Satisfied with that Pepper had brought a large assortment of books everything from the complete series of Harry Potter to Shakespeare for Tony to give Loki and a notebook in case he felt like writing something himself. When Tony had returned from delivering the items he handed Pepper a small thank you note from Loki for the items she had brought.

Bruce was the only other person that Loki seemed to like. Although the God of Mischief was still extremely cautious around the doctor he had told Bruce that he was grateful for the man's help during the time he was ill, he had even stopped calling Bruce a beast and instead chose Dr. Banner when addressing the man. Bruce had asked him why he chose to stay with Tony after he found him and not taken off.

"His eyes where honest about his intentions to help me and they also seemed oddly familiar Dr. Banner." Loki had answered.

The answer had confused Bruce and first until he told Tony what Loki had said in private. Tony explained everything to Bruce about his time in Afghanistan and Obadiah Stane saying that maybe Loki saw a bit of himself in Tony's eyes. Bruce then realized just what Tony had meant when he had said that he and Loki were alike that first day.

Steve was treated with indifference whenever he came into the room to see Loki. He'd tried to get to know the god better but was always meet with a stoic face and cold tone whenever he talked to the trickster. Tony had finally asked him on the second day why that was up when Steve had come out of the room looking liked a kicked puppy.

"Your captain looks too much like Thor and acts very much like my mother I am not sure how to deal with that." Loki told the billionaire in a surprising show of honesty.

Tony had told Steve about what Loki had said the next time they were alone saying that if they had more time Loki might be able to warm up to the super solider.

Thor, Tasha and Clint though got the worst of Loki, Thor especially. The blonde god seemed to think that since Loki was sick it was his job to take care of him not caring if his brother wanted little if nothing to do with him.

The breaking point was when Thor had barged into the bedroom without Tony permission and offered his fellow god a cup of coffee thinking that it would cure Loki's ailment. Loki had taken on look at the dark liquid and running off to the bathroom throwing up his lunch and demanding that Thor leave once he was finished. When the blonde refused Loki locked himself in the bathroom using the door as a weak barrier against his brother and telling JARVIS to call for Tony.

Tony arrived five minutes later seeing the coffee and Thor yelling at Loki to come out he pieced together what had happened convincing Thor it was best to leave the room for the moment and getting JARVIS to call for Bruce. Since then no matter how much Thor tried to apologize Loki after Tony and Bruce had explained the problem to him Loki still refused to open the bedroom door to him.

The assassin's though weren't too far behind Thor on the third day when Loki had gotten thirsty and wanted to add some ice in his water so he had ventured out to Tony's bar in search of the frozen liquid; Tony had told him where it was before stepping out onto the balcony to take a call from Pepper. When Tasha had shown up to ask Tony something a few moments later and saw him walking towards the balcony and Loki behind the bar she pulled her gun giving the trickster a warning shot demanding that what spell he had placed on Tony to be released.

Knowing that the Russian woman wouldn't hesitate to shoot at him again Loki used his side of the deal between himself and Tony to magic her into a bubble and took off down towards the bedroom, it popped the moment Tony came back inside the room. Tony then demanded to know what had happened between Loki and the Black Widow when she told him about what she had seen Tony had gotten a little mad at her but he also understood why she reacted that way. Once Tony explained to her what was actually going on and knowing she was wrong to shoot at Loki Tasha went down the hall to apologize, though Loki hadn't opened the door to her it was still 50/50 on whether he actually accepted it. Additionally since the incident Loki hadn't set foot outside the room with Tony or Bruce accompanying him at all times.

Clint though was still angry about the Cupid prank and had been waiting for a chance to get Loki back he had come up on the third day after Bruce had told him that Loki was almost better Clint made his way up to the penthouse to gloat asking JARVIS to tell him what Loki was currently doing in the bedroom. When the AI responded that Loki wasn't in the room Hawkeye took off like a bat out of hell kicking the door down just in time for Loki to through the bathroom door having just taken a shower. Seeing the trickster Clint quickly shot him with a sleeper arrow to prevent what he thought was an escape attempt.

Needless to say that when Loki woke up from his arrow induced nap he wasn't happy and neither was Fury when Bruce had told him that the trickster had a bad reaction to the gas and now had to stay longer at the Tower. Clint had gotten chewed out pretty badly by the Director but Loki wanted to teach the man a lesson so he convinced Tony to help him steal all of Clint's clothing when the archer had taken his own shower.

*Day 5 stArk Tower – Tony's Penthouse*

Fury had shown up on the fifth day demanding to know what was going on with Loki. Bruce explained to the Director that Loki was now better now and Fury was ordering Loki was to be taken back to Asgard the next day. Tony hearing this started arguing with the Director's decision like usual.

"Fury we have a chance here to make sure Loki doesn't come back as an enemy you send him away you guarantee another attack." Tony told the man.

"Loki is a criminal Stark not a stray cat you can take in." Fury replied to the man.

"He doesn't have to be a criminal anymore Fury come on Bruce and I have made progress with him and given time Steve could have joined the fold." Tony said gesturing to the blonde on his right.

"My brother has many crimes he has to answer for in Asgard Man of Iron." Thor said speaking for the first time.

"Can't he just stay here as punishment you got banished here can't he have the same thing." Tony said reminding the god about what he had told them about his reasons for being on Earth.

"I have to agree with Tony on the banishment idea Thor maybe Loki staying here fixing what he did would be a good thing." Bruce said sticking up for Tony's 'Keep Loki' idea, though he didn't exactly know why.

"That is not his/my decision to make." Fury and Thor said together.

"My father would never agree to such a thing after all that has happened." Thor added.

"You say your dad doesn't play favourites but you killed how many Frost Giants because they call you a princess and all you got was banished well Loki goes off the reservation after learning some life altering stuff and gets what?" Tony asked the god.

"If he's lucky my brother will get life in prison for his crimes." Thor said looking a little sad at the thought.

"Regardless Loki is leaving on the first Tesseract bus off our planet Stark." Fury ordered leaving no room for discussion on the matter.

"I'm with Fury he's too dangerous to have here right now." Clint said approving on his Director's plan.

"Agreed." Tasha said.

"Sorry Tony but right now maybe Loki needs to get some closure about what happened in Asgard before he can start healing." Steve said trying to give the billionaire another way to look at the situation.

Knowing that he and Bruce were defeated Tony let out a huge sigh before looking at Fury again. "Fine since you all seem intent on doing this I will be the one to tell him."

"Fine." Fury said as Tony got up to go deliver the bad news to Loki.

*Tony's Bedroom*

Tony walked into the bedroom and saw that Loki was reading a book. Sitting down on the bed next to Loki he saw that it was a book about a skeleton detective whose name currently escaped him at the moment.

"Your sending me back aren't you?" Loki said breaking the silence.

"Yeah tomorrow," Tony said seeing no point in lying if Loki knew what was going on. "Nothing Bruce or I said could change their minds."

"You tried more than most people have Tony Stark," Loki said putting the book down next to him and looking in the mortal's brown eyes. "Your Director Fury is much like Odin worrying more about the safety of everyone then what might be best for one person."

"It sucks though I was starting to enjoy your company was even going to see if we could team up for another prank." Tony said remembering how pissed Clint had been after finding that he had no clothes.

"I to was starting to enjoy your company for a mortal you are not that bad … Tony." Loki said shocking the man a little.

"Now you learn not to add the Stark." Tony joked lamely.

"I believed it to be a good parting gift considering all you have done for me." Loki said softly.

"Thor says you might get life in prison." Tony explained about what Thor had told him to Loki.

"That would be the least horrible punishment awaiting me." Loki answered getting this far off look in his eyes.

"Hate to think about what the worst would be," Tony said not liking the look in Loki's eyes. "Hey do you think could you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Loki said focusing his attention back on the billionaire.

"You ever feel the need to talk take a break from your prison cell come for a visit I'll either be here or at my home in Malibu." Tony said with a small smile.

"Why Tony are you encouraging me to escape from prison?" Loki said a look of mischief coming to his face.

"Just when you need someone to talk to about whatever's on your mischief filled mind." Tony told the god.

"I will think about it." Loki said giving Tony a small smile at the thought of being able to come and visit again as he settled down next to the man and tried to fall asleep knowing that tomorrow he would have to leave the man he had come like.

"Thank you" Loki said quietly before he closed his eyes.

*Next Day Central Park*

Fury had ordered special restraints to be placed on Loki so that he wouldn't try anything, even though Bruce and Tony had protested that they weren't necessary Fury wasn't taking any chances this time. They all stood in Central Park even though he had a muzzle on when Loki caught Tony's eyes he heard a clear British sounding voice in his head.

"_Thank you Tony."_

After watching Loki and Thor disappear with the help of the Tesseract. Bruce and Tony then climbed into one of Tony's cars leaving the others who were also going their own separate ways.

"Think he'll be back?" Bruce asked a couple of minutes later.

"Thor will but his foot in his mouth soon enough and he'll be back." Tony said back knowing that it was a possibility.

"This might sound crazy but he looked me in the eye I heard him say thank you in my head." Bruce confessed to the man next to him knowing that it sounded insane.

"Same here." Tony said giving a small smilie.

"Think he'll take you up on your offer to talk?" Bruce inquired remembering what Tony had told him about his conversation with Loki after the billionaire had returned from his room.

"I'm not sure I hope so though." Tony said honestly looking up at the sky for a moment.

Bruce didn't say anything else about Loki for the rest of the drive but he knew that Loki would be back someday he just prayed it was to talk to Tony.

**I officially wanted to make this a Tony and Loki friendship fic after I started writing for this chapter. **

**If anyone is curious about the book Loki was reading when Tony came in is called Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy. I personally love the series and thought it would be something Loki would enjoy.  
**

**This is the last official chapter it's so sad that my story is almost over. I want to say though thank you to everyone who decided to read and review my story you've all given me a great deal of confidence in my writing. **

**Don't worry though I won't end the story here I'll have an epilogue posted tomorrow and maybe a one shot sequel a little later on.**

**Even though it's near the end don't forget to read and review they help feed the author and they might get you a sequel faster.**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing, pranks and murderous thoughts from everyone's favorite trickster.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Energizer Loki

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

It had been three months since the God's of Mischief and Thunder had departed from Earth and Tony had told Loki that if he ever wanted to talk he could take a visit. Thor hadn't returned either so no one had any idea of what Odin had done to Loki as punishment.

At the moment Tony was flying towards his Malibu home after a run in with AIM. _'Stupid AIM,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Stealing my medical tech and trying to make it into a weapon.'_

Flying into his garage landing on a familiar pad Tony let the robotic arms come up and start stripping him of his armour. Once finished Tony decided to head up to the living room for some TV before he went to bed. When he got upstairs Tony heard a noise from his living room walking towards it Tony saw a small black kitten was sitting on his sofa.

"How did you get in here?" Tony asked looking into the cats familiar green eyes confused.

The cat meowed again and hopped down onto the floor, looking up at the man again the cat started to change and grow once it was finished Loki stood where the feline had previously been. The God of Mischief looked pretty much the same only paler and with longer hair; he was also wearing a completely grey outfit instead of his normal black, green or gold ones.

"Hello Tony." Loki said giving the billionaire a small unsure smile.

"Hey yourself," Tony said back. "Decided to take a stroll from where ever it was you were."

"It was prison actually and I came to see if your offer was still there." Loki asked informing Tony through no words that Thor prediction of prison had come true. Looking down at the floor like a shy kid would Loki hoped the man remembered his promise.

"To talk," Tony inquired as Loki nodded sitting down on the sofa again looking a little tense as he waited for the Iron Man's answer. "You want something to drink?"

"Water please." Loki asked relaxing a bit knowing that he had made the right decision to come.

Getting a scotch for himself and a glass of water for Loki Tony came back handing the god his drink and sitting down next to him.

"So what changed your mind about talking to me?" Tony asked.

"My cell is very boring nothing to do and no one to talk to except my 'family' when they come to visit," Loki answered taking a sip of his water. "So when I got a chance I left a clone and decided to come for a visit."

"Are you going to go back?" Tony inquired.

"Maybe." Loki said honestly.

"You know what you want to talk about?" Tony wondering where it was the trickster wanted to start.

"I suppose at the beginning," Loki said figuring that was the best place to begin his tale. "It all began when Odin announced that Thor was to be made King."

Tony settled down more comfortably on the sofa giving Loki his undivided attention. He was happy that Loki was finally going to talk to someone about everything that had happened and that he was the one Loki decided to talk to.

The End.

**This is the end of Energizer Loki. I want to say again thank you again to everyone who decided to read and review my story you've all given me a great deal of confidence in my writing. **

**Even though it's the end please don't forget to review they help feed the author and they might get you a sequel faster.**

**I have an idea for a one shot sequel about Asgard finding out Loki's missing from his cell after he leaves one time to go talk to Tony, I'm thinking of calling it "Loki's Walks" but that might change so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Just a heads up to everyone that I am also currently writing 3 other stories 1 Avengers, 1 Harry Potter and 1 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.**

**Here are the rough plot ideas for anyone who is interested in these future stories.**

**Little God of Mischief**

**Rated T or M (I'm not sure yet)**

**5 years have passed since Loki came to Earth and 3 since he disappeared from his Asgardian prison cell. On the anniversary of what happened the Avengers get a call that Loki has appeared in Central Park. When they arrive they find that it is Loki but he's 12 years old and has no recollection of anything that's happened.**

**Pairings: Tony x Pepper, Bruce x Betty, Steve x Natasha, Thor x Jane, past Clint x Bobbi Morse (aka. Mockingbird) not sure about anything else I'll see where the story takes me**

**Finding Percy Weasley**

**Rated M and is a slight AU**

**4 years after the events of the Battle of Hogwarts and Oliver Wood has come back to England permanently. After a night out with the Weasley twins and a visit from Penelope Clearwater Oliver discovers his old friend Percy is missing and his family is to blame.**

**Pairings: Oliver Wood x Percy Weasley (the only one I have officially decided on at the moment.) **

**XR Vampire Magnet**

**Rated T**

**After getting blown up by Warp the LGM's inform team Lightyear that XR's body can no longer be repaired. Deciding to take the LGM's advice XR gets a new body. A new enemy also appears and an enemy thought dead wakes his reappearance.**

**Pairing: NOS-4-A2 x XR**


End file.
